A Bothersome Christmas Tale
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: It's BriChan's birthday and the whole gang is going to Disneyland California to celebrate. And this time the Ojamajos are joined by some new friends. Will it be a Merry Christmas, or will Brittany drive Megan absolutely crazy?
1. Welcome to Disneyland!

A Bothersome Christmas Tale

Summary: It's Brittany's birthday, so the gang is headed to Disneyland California to celebrate it along with Christmas! And this time, the gang is joined by none other than Sora, Riku and Kairi! But will Brittany push her special birthday privilages too far? And why is Yugi getting the feeling Riku might not trust him as Megan's boyfriend?

Chapter 1: Christmas in California. Welcome to Disneyland!

"Wua, sugoi! I can't believe we're really here at California Disneyland!" Brittany, or 'Bri-Chan', said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I can't believe I'm actually here with you guys!" Anna said. This was the first time she'd been included in a Holiday adventure. "Thanks so much for inviting me, Minna!"

"Well, it's the least we could do since we didn't invite you all the other times." Doremi Harukaze said.

"Nah, it's kinda my fault for being so darn busy all the time."

"I don't blame you, Anna-Chan." Onpu Segawa said. "With all of my work, I know what that busy feeling is like."

"Still, I'm so happy you could be here for my birthday, Anna-Chan!" Brittany said, grabbing Anna in a big bear hug. Yup, that's right. The reason the gang traveled to Disneyland was because Brittany's birthday is two days before Christmas.

"Then that'll make this trip all the more special." Momoko Asuka said.

"Plus this is Brittany-Chan and Anna-Chan's first time at Disneyland with us." Hazuki Fujiwara said.

"Hey, it's my first time here too!" Poppu Harukaze-Doremi's younger sister-piped up.

"And it's also Yugi-Kun's first time here, and my second visit." Megan "MegChan" Makihatayama-Mouse said.

"Oh how could we forget." Aiko Senoo joked.

"Well who's counting anyway?" Yugi Mutoh-Megan's boyfriend-said.

"Mou Hana-Chan wants to go into the park now!" The ever hyper Hana Makihatayama said. "What's taking Jou-Sama and Majorin-San so long?"

"Relax, Hana-Chan. Jou-Sama has our tickets and Majorin-San is checking up on our hotel rooms." Doremi said.

"Minna-San, sorry to keep you waiting." Jou-Sama, the silver-haired Queen of the Witch World, along with her girlfriend-Yes, I said 'girlfriend'-the red-violet witch, Majorin, came up to the group.

"I just spoke to the hotel and apparently our rooms won't be ready for us until after 3:00 (PM)." Majorin said. "They're holding our luggage for us. So for the time being, we've got a few good hours to burn in the park."

"Hai, I have everyone's tickets." Jou-Sama said. She handed the gang their Park-Hopper tickets.

"Hazuki-Chan, Megan-Chan, I got you two maps of the park."

"Minna, let's all go to Disneyland!" Hana said, tightly clutching her 'golden ticket'.

"Oh!" The others cheered, as they stepped through the gates.

That's when Megan spotted something, or to be a bit more specific, someone. "Are?"

"What's up, Megan?" Yugi asked.

"That couldn't be...There's no way." Megan said.

"What? What is it? Hello~? Earth to Megan!"

Not paying attention to her boyfriend, Megan walked off to check out who she spotted.

"Where's Meg-Chan going?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. "Let's follow her."

"R-Really...was that...?" Megan said to herself. Over by a tree, she saw a familiar, key-bearing, spike-haired brunette. "...Wua!" Her eyes grew wide with excitement and she ran over to this guy.

The spike-haired brunette was talking to a girl with reddish-brown hair, wearing a pink top and skirt with white shoes, and a boy with silver-white hair wearing a white and yellow vest over a black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Sora!" Megan called out, catching the trio's attention.

Indeed, that spike-haired brunette was none other than Sora, along with his two friends, Riku and Kairi.

"Megan!" Sora said, as Megan jumped into his arms for a big hug.

"Onii-Chan, osashiburi!" Megan said. (Translation: Big brother, long time no see!) It really had been a long time since she last saw her brothers- A long time.

"It's great to see ya again!"

"Hi Megan!" Kairi said. She and Megan did a quick high five.

"Nice to see you, Kairi-Chan!" Megan said. However, upon seeing Riku, she snapped out, "Not you!"

"Is that anyway to say 'Hello' to your big brother?" Riku said, smirking at Megan.

Megan smirked back, but nonetheless, she gave him a hug. "Osashiburi, Riku Onii-Chan."

"A-Hem!" Brittany, Anna and Yugi were right behind Megan. They were getting a sort of 'left out' feeling.

"Ah souka! You guys haven't really met each other." Megan said. "These are my two very best friends, Brittany, but I call her 'Bri-Chan'..."

"Heh heh!" Brittany gave out a toothy grin.

"And Anna-Chan."

"Yo!" Anna said.

"Sora, I think you remember Yugi-Kun, right?" Megan said.

"We...kinda ran into each other during Megan's first parody." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah...I remember that." Sora said.

"Sora told me a little bit about that." Kairi said. "So you're Megan's boyfriend now, right?"

"Heh heh heh...Y-Yeah." Yugi blushed slightly. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it. He was someone's boyfriend. Then he noticed that Riku was giving him a stare, a stare that made Yugi feel uncomfortable. It wasn't an icy stare, or a 'daggers' type of stare. It was just a stare.

"Since when have you had a boyfriend?" Riku said.

"Yugi-Kun's been my boyfriend for years!" Megan said. "You've known this!"

Yugi pulled Megan aside. "I don't know, Megan. I think, maybe...he doesn't like me very much." He said, trying to shake off that stare.

"Daijoubu yo, Yugi-Kun. Riku's just teasing me."

"Mmm, if you say so..."

"Okay, that aside, what are you guys doing here?" Megan asked.

"We've never been to Disneyland before." Sora said. "And visiting Disneyland at Christmas is something we couldn't pass up."

"Plus we're bored and have nothing better to do with our time." Riku added.

"Make sense to me." Anna said, earning a few laughs.

"What are you all doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Heh heh heh...It's my birthday!" Brittany said, quite proudly. "And I wanted to go to Disneyland."

"Your birthday? Good for you!"

"My birthday is December 23."

"Aw you're lucky! You get to celebrate your birthday and Christmas all at once." Sora gave a slight pout.

"It does have it's perks." Brittany fiddled with one of her pigtails.

"There'll be no living with her through this trip." Megan said, sweatdropping.

"So that's where you all went off to." Majorin said.

"Ah Minna, gomen..." Megan said. "Demo ne, look who I found."

"Maa, it's been awhile since we last saw you three." Jou-Sama said. "What brings you all to Disneyland?"

"Oh nothing much really. Just bored out of our minds." Riku said.

"We've been there before." Aiko said.

"Then since you're here, you three can join us." Hazuki said.

"Yeah! We can all play together in the park!" Hana said. She went over to Riku and grabbed his hand.

"We were gonna explore the park by ourselves." Kairi said.

"Then if it's all right, we could go with you." Megan said. "I mean, me, Anna-Chan, Bri-Chan, Yugi-Kun and Hana-Chan."

"Definitely!" Sora said, all for the idea.

"W-Wait a minute..." Jou-Sama said, a bit unsure.

"It's okay with us." Doremi said. "We do this all the time when we visit Disney."

"We can always meet up later." Onpu said.

"Yes, I know, but I think..." Jou-Sama said.

"Mama, I wanna spend time with Sora Onii-Chan-Tachi!" Megan said. "I never get to spend time with him!"

"Oh nevermind. Just keep your tickets on hand if you plan to use Fastpass on the attractions."

"Hai~!"

"Let's all agree to meet up at the Railroad Station at...mmm, 3:30...quarter to 4:00?" Majorin said. "Hopefully by then our rooms should be ready for us."

"Where are you staying at?" Kairi said.

"Over at the Disneyland Hotel."

"That's where we're staying. What a coincidence."

"We'll go ahead into the park now." Hazuki said.

"Youg guys have fun!" Poppu said.

"Be sure to stick together, and try not to get lost." Majorin said. "Now I don't need to tell Megan-Chan-Tachi this, but Riku-Kun, please keep an eye on Hana-Chan for us."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Riku said.

"Wait a sec. You don't trust me?" Sora said.

"I trust Riku-Kun a lot more than I trust you." Majorin said bluntly.

This earned a shocked expression from Sora. He hung his head in defeat. Okay, I admit, Majorin does trust Sora, but it was a lot like with Doremi. There were somedays when she just questioned their intelligence.

"Wow. Umm, coming from Majorin, that has got to burn." Yugi said.

"Wait! Before we all split up, we should take a picture with everyone in front of the Railroad Station!" Momoko said.

"Good idea, Momo-Chan!" Aiko said.

"Here, I'll set up the camera!" Doremi said.

"Don't let Doremi do it." Poppu said. "She'll just trip and ruin the picture. She always does it."

"Poppu!"

"Oi oi oi, I'll set up the camera." Majorin said. "Everyone, stand over there and strike a pose."

"Bri-Chan should be in the middle, since it is her birthday." Anna said.

"I agree!" Brittany said. She sat up on a small ledge.

The others gathered around her and posed.

"Yosh, iku yo!" Majorin got the camera all set up. She hit the timer and stood near Jou-Sama. "Hai CHIISU."

"CHIISU!" "Cheese!" (*Click!*)

"Oh that's a wonderful picture, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"It's perfect!" Brittany said, as Majorin gave Megan the camera.

"It really is an awesome photo Majorin-Sama!" Megan said.

"Okay, we're gonna head off now." Onpu said. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye-bye!" Hana said.

"Then I guess that's our cue to do the same." Yugi said. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes we shall!" Megan said.

"Aha ha ha!" Hana giggled as she grabbed Sora and Riku by the arms. "Hana-Chan has a great idea!"

"Hana-Chan?"

"Let's all take our first step onto Main Street together!"

"..." Then, Megan hooked onto Yugi and Sora's arms. "It's a great idea, Hana-Chan!"

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

Kairi hooked onto Yugi's arm, Brittany hooked onto Riku's arm and Anna hooked onto Brittany's arm.

"One two three!" Hana said.

And so, arm-in-arm, the group of eight took that very first step onto Main Street U.S.A. together.

"Ya-Ta! We're here!" Brittany and Anna hugged each other and started jumping. "We're at Disneyland!"

"We've made them very happy." Kairi said.

"We know what we've done." Yugi commented.

Megan felt a wave of nostalgia go through her. She smiled and a stray tear ran down her face.

"What's wrong, Megan?" Sora asked.

"Eh? Oh it's nothing, really." Megan said. "It's just...the last time I was here...I was thirteen years old, and I was still living with my human family. And somehow I just knew...I was home."

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Yosha! Minna Disneyland issho ni asobou!"

* * *

"**All right! Everyone, let's play in Disneyland together!" Is a rough translation on that last sentence.**

**Season's Greeting, everyone, from MegChan! I may be in tough college classes, but that doesn't mean I can't try to crank out a brand new Christmas story. **

**If you'll notice, the team has been downgraded this time. That's mostly because I'm getting a little tired of having lots of characters. So this time, I just brought in three.**

**In the next chapter, we start our exploration of Disneyland and head out on some rides, plus I recall a few fond memories. And I should warn you now...There's gonna be a random musical number.**

**I own nothing! Only my three Ocs, MegChan, Brittany and Anna. Do not use my characters without my permission or I will find out and I will not be happy. 'Ojamajo Doremi' belongs to Toei Animation, and 'Kingdom Hearts' is owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios!**

**Enjoy the story! Make yourself comfy with some cookies and a cup of hot cocoa!**


	2. No Singing please!

Chapter 2: No Singing Please!

"Okay then, so we're all here by the entrance on Main Street." Yugi said, referring to the handy-dandy map. "Now the only question is...what do we wanna ride first?"

"I think I should pick the first ride, since this trip was my idea." Brittany said.

"She really is letting this go to her head." Megan said, flatly. Anna sweatdropped. "Then what should we ride first, Bri-Chan?"

"Heh heh...Pirates of The Caribbean!"

"Hana-Chan wants to ride Pirates too!" Hana said.

"Then if Hana-Chan and Bri-Chan say, we have to so it." Anna said. "What say you, me hearties? Arrgh!"

"Aye-Aye!" Megan and Sora said. Hana started laughing.

"Swarthy!" Yugi said, punching the air. Riku gave him a look with a smirk. Then Yugi added timidly, "I mean, shiver me timbers."

"Okay, if I remember, New Orleans Square should be down there and through Adventureland." Megan said.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even get a map." Anna said. "Meg-Chan knows this place like the back of her hand."

"Stick with me, Minna! I'll never get us lost!"

"Let's get going." Brittany said. "I wanna ride Pirates now!"

"Oi oi, calm down. Follow me!" Megan said. She, Hana and Sora walked off down Main Street, hand-in-hand, swinging their arms around.

"Those three are a lot alike, huh?" Kairi said. Yugi and Anna nodded.

They certainly were an interesting trio, all right. After all, Hana and Sora both had a seemingly boundless energy and a happy-go-lucky outlook on the world. Megan, on the other hand, even though she had as much energy as they did, she tended to be more of a voice of reason.

"Ahh, Main Street is so pretty with all these Christmas decorations." Anna said.

"It's not as pretty as Paris Disneyland, though." Brittany said. "It's cooler in Paris too."

"I think this is much better than the weather back home. It's nice and sunny. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day." Megan said.

"Mmm, yeah. I guess I shouldn't complain." Brittany said. Then she grinned, "If Pinkie Pie-Chan was here, she'd be bouncing around, singing her 'Smile' song."

"Un! Hana-Chan feels just like singing too!" Hana said.

"No. No singing. I'm serious." Riku said.

"Eh? Stingy!" Hana pouted. Megan puffed up her cheeks.

"You're no fun, Riku!" Sora said.

"Come on, this is Disneyland! We're on vacation." Megan said. "What we do in California, stays in California."

"I don't think so." Anna said. "I'm not sure it works like that."

"Fine. Then we'll just explore the park on our own, and you guys can have no fun somewhere else." Hana said.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying. No singing, please." Riku said. "That is all I'm asking."

"That's still no fun!" Megan said.

Brittany snickered, "You three are so random!"

"And don't we know it. We just don't care who stares. And do you know why we don't care?"

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell us." Yugi said. "So tell us why, Megan."

"Why tell you when we can show you." Sora winked.

"Oh no..." Anna chuckled. How did they not see this coming?

**(*You guys might wanna put in your earplugs or skip ahead. It's time for a random musical number~!*)**

Sora: _**One minute we're in Toontown Park**_

Megan: _**Then we're down on Main Street**_

"Are you getting this?" Brittany snickered.

"Yup." Yugi was in charge of Megan's video camera this time. He started recording as they walked down Main Street. "In case anyone asks, we do not know them."

Sora: _**From the bowery to St. Marks**_

Megan: _**There's a syncopated beat**_

"CHIISU!" Hana said, waving to everyone.

Sora: _**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

_**We're Toon-wise, we can improvise**_

Megan: _**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

_**We're Toon-smart, we got Disneyland heart**_

Sora: _**Why should we worry, why should we care**_

_**We may not have a dime**_

_**But we got Toon savoir faire**_

Megan: _**Why should we worry, why should we care**_

_**It's just a bee-bopulation**_

_**And we got Toon savoir faire**_

"And they're actually singing...Of course." Riku said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Well, at least it's a Disney song, and not one of those Pony songs I keep hearing about."

At this line, Brittany's pigtails shot up. Then she got all up in Riku's face and yelled, "You got a problem with ponies? !"

Megan: _**The rhythm of the kingdom, dude once you get it down**_

_**Then you can own this town, you can wear the crown**_

Sora: _**Why should we worry**_

_**Tell me, why should we care**_

_**Say we may not have a dime**_

_**But we got Toon savoir faire**_

While they were strolling down Main Street, a couple of people here and there were staring a bit, as Megan and Sora's singing caught their attention. Some people were even taking pictures and videotaping them.

Megan: _**Why should we worry, why should we care**_

_**It's just a doo-wopulation**_

_**We got Toon savoir faire**_

Hana: _**Everything goes, everything fits**_

Sora: _**They love us at the Tipton, they adore us at the Ritz!**_

"What do you know? People are staring." Anna said.

"And they don't even care." Kairi said.

"That's our Meg-Chan." Brittany said.

Megan: _**Why should we worry, why should we care**_

_**Even when we cross that line**_

_**We got Toon savoir faire**_

As the group went through Adventureland, our little musical trio kept on walking in rhythm.

Megan, Sora, Hana: _**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

_**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Anna said, twirling her arms in the air.

"It's better than I imagined~." Brittany said, kind of dreamily.

"No one does a theme park quite like Disney." Yugi said.

Megan, Sora, Hana: _**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

_**Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo-hoo**_

"You three! The Pirates line is over this way!" Kairi said.

"Are?" Hana said. "Oh there's the line!"

"Wow. How did we get here so fast?" Megan said.

"Me first! Me first!" Brittany said, as they scampered into the line.

"Line looks pretty long. I'm sure the ride's worth it." Riku said. Hana grinned.

"Disneyland Dream Suite?" Sora said, looking above the Pirates ride. "What's that?"

"Oh I know what that is!" Megan said. "They made that suite sometime after the 50'th anniversary. I think it was for the 'Year of a Million Dreams' event. Guests can spend a night in that room."

"Just like the Cinderella Castle Suite at Disney World!" Hana said.

"Really? You can spend a night inside the park?" Kairi said. "I like the sound of that."

"Well, technically speaking, unless you're a VIP, you'd have to win a contest or spend a pretty penny to spend a night in there." Megan stated.

"It still sounds cool, though." Sora said.

"I remember when that used to be something called the 'Disney Gallery'. It was like a museum exhibit."

"Eh? With pictures and movie props? Stuff like that?" Anna asked.

"Basically, yeah. See, on my last day in Disneyland, my family and I took this tour of the park. I learned all kinds of things."

"Like the fact the Enchanted Tiki Room was going to be a restaurant?" Yugi said.

"Yup. The tour ended at the Disney Gallery, above the Pirates ride, and we had lunch there. Mmmm...a croissant sandwich and a strawberry cheesecake..." Megan said.

"How do you even remember stuff like that, Meg-Chan?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm...Sore wa..."

"Sore wa?"

"Sore wa..."

"Sore wa?" Anna said.

"...Shiranai desu!" Megan shrugged her shoulders.

Anna and Brittany did an anime fall, earning a laugh from the others.

* * *

The wait in the Pirates line actually managed to keep a good pace. Before they knew it, Megan and her group was next in line.

"Where should we sit?" Anna said.

"Front and center!" Brittany said. "Since well...You know why."

"Okay, okay..." Megan said. She sat on the far end of the front row. Sora sat next to her, then Brittany, then Hana.

"I'll just...uhh...sit behind you, Megan." Yugi said. He sat behind Megan in the second row. Kairi sat next to him, then Anna, then Riku.

Once everyone else was seated, the boat headed off.

"Ahh there's nothing like a boatride down the bayou, eh Minna?" Anna said.

"What's that over there?" Kairi asked, pointing over to the righthand side of the boat.

"That's the Blue Bayou Restaurant! It's a really good place." Megan said. "I got a chance to eat there once. I love their Monte Christo sandwiches!"

Their boat came up to a stone archway with a skull and crossbones in the middle.

"Ye come seekin' adventures of salty ol' pirates eh? Sure you've come to the proper place." The skull said. "But keep a weather eye open mates, and hold on tight with both hands if ya please."

Before they knew it, their boat dropped down a waterfall! Straight into a stormy cave.

Brittany wiped off some mist from her glasses.

"Dead men tell no tales!" An eerie voice echoed.

They passed by a treasure room in the cave, with the skeletons of pirates guarding over the booty, especially a familiar stone chest.

"That's the chest with the medallions!" Sora said. "But I thought Will and Elizabeth sent it to the bottom of the sea."

"No worries, Sora. It's a fake." Brittany said.

"Oh that's a relief."

"Heh." Megan smirked. "You don't know what this is, do ya?"

"Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana said.

"It's just pirate gold, and jewels." Anna said.

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself." Megan said. "But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the Heathen Gods placed upon the gold...a terrible curse. Any mortal who removes but a single piece shall be cursed for eternity."

"We've heard this before," Brittany said flatly, "and we don't believe in ghost stories."

Their boat headed towards a fog waterfall that showed an image of the POTC movie villain, Davy Jones.

"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Brittany." Megan said. "You're in one!" She then gave out her best villain laugh.

"Megan...You're scaring everyone." Yugi said.

"Hana-Chan's not scared of anything!" Hana said.

Just past the waterfall, a fight between a pirate ship and a fortress was fast underway. Cannonballs were flying and splashing everyone.

"Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" Megan yelled, shaking a fist.

Their boat headed right into the pirate town.

"Hey there's Jack! Up to no good again, I bet." Sora said, thinking about the time he first met the worst pirate in the seven seas, Captain Jack Sparrow.

They passed right by a pirate auction for wenches.

"We wants the red-head! We wants the red-head!" The drunken pirates called out.

"I'm not sponging for rum!" The auctioneer said. "It be gold I'm after!"

"Jeez, why is the rum always gone?" Brittany said. "Oh yeah, that's why. But I think that fat lady's worth maybe...8 bottles of rum!"

"But it's not over til the fat lady sings!" Hana said.

"That's not very nice, you two." Kairi said.

In the next scene of the ride, all the pirates were raiding the town, chasing wenches, and drinking rum to their hearts content. Jack Sparrow was popping in and out of a barrel, hiding from any enemies.

"Ahoy! Treasure mateys!" Megan exclaimed.

"That's my line!" Sora laughed.

"Aw what does it matter anyway?" Brittany giggled. "I mean, we're pirates, right?"

"Yeah...We are!"

"Hana-Chan!" Hana said.

"Anna!" Anna said.

"Brittany!" Brittany said.

"Sora!" Sora said.

"Megan Mouse!" Megan said. They then started to sing the Pirates theme.

Hana, Anna, Bri, Sora, Meg: _**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_**We pilage, plunder, we rifle and loot**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**_

"Oh come on! I said please!" Riku said. He knew they weren't singing to annoy him. They were singing because they were happy and excited. "I said no singing. Is that so much to ask?"

"You know, Riku, when you can't beat them, you might as well join them." Kairi said.

Bri, Yugi, Kairi: _**We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_**Maraud and embezzle and even highjack**_

_**Drink up me hearties yo ho**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

"I guess...I've got nothing to lose." Riku simply shrugged his shoulders.

Anna and Riku: _**We kindle and char, inflame and ignite**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_**We burn up the city, we're really a fright**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

Bri and Hana: _**We're rascals and scoundrels, villains and knaves**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

Meg and Sora: _**We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

Yugi and Kairi: _**We're beggers and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

All: _**Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads**_

_**Drink up me hearties, yo ho**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**_

They all bursted out in fits of laughter.

"Hana-Chan loves this song!" Hana said.

"Really bad eggs!" Brittany said. "We'll be the most feared pirates in the Spainsh Mane!"

"Not just the Spanish Mane, Bri-Chan." Megan said. "The entire ocean, the entire world!"

They swung by the jail, where the pirate prisoners were trying and failing to get the keys from the dog.

"That dog must be really well trained." Kairi said. "Unlike Pluto, though..."

"I don't think anyone could train a dog that well." Yugi said.

"You can keep doing that forever." Megan said. "The dog is never going to move."

"Well, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" Brittany said.

"I swear Meg-Chan, you've got that whole movie memorized by heart." Anna said.

"Well, not every part." Megan said.

After narrowly avoiding getting blown up by a pirate shootout in a store room filled to the brim with gun powder barrels, the boat headed up a waterfall and passed by Jack Sparrow with his booty in a hidden treasure room.

"There goes Jack again." Sora said.

"See ya later, Captain Sparrow!" Brittany said.

"Remember to be good!" Hana said.

"Take what ya can, give nothin' back!" Megan said.

* * *

Back outside in New Orleans Square...

"What should we do next?" Hana said, looking over the map with Yugi.

"Well..." Megan said. "Any ideas, Bri-Chan?"

"Uhh...no, I got nothing." Brittany said.

"We're already here in New Orleans Square, so I think we might as well hit up the Haunted Mansion." Yugi said. "The line's right over there."

"Are you sure this ride won't be too scary for you, Hana-Chan?" Kairi asked.

"Hana-Chan's not scared!" Hana said, leading the way. "Hana-Chan wasn't scared the first time she rode Haunted Mansion."

This time, they didn't have to wait in line too long.

"How many?" The Cast Member at the front door said.

"Eight." Megan said.

"Okay, eight. Right this way please."

They piled in the Mansion along with some more guests. Once there were enough guests inside, the ride's preshow began.

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion." A voice spoke. "I am your host-Your Ghost Host."

"Ooh!" Hana said, looking up and around the room.

The guests walked into the next room-the gallery or the Stretching Room, as some call it.

"Kindly step in all the way, please, and make room for everyone." The Host said. "There's no turning back now."

"Oh no..." Brittany sweatdropped nervously and her pigtails drooped. "Why didn't I just walk away?"

"Bri-Chan, this ride isn't that scary." Megan said. "Heck, the Halloween Haunt at Kings Dominion isn't even that scary."

"...It's scary..."

"Mou..."

"Our tour begins here in this gallery," The Host said, "where you can see paintings of some of our guests as they appear in their corruptible, mortal state."

The room slowly began to stretch, revealing the whole story to the guest paintings.

"I still can't believe a level in Epic Mickey is actually based on this room." Yugi said.

"I haven't gotten that far in the game yet, but yeah I know." Megan said.

"Is this room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm?" The Host said.

Brittany was shaking, really hard.

"Uhh you gonna be okay, Brittany?" Sora asked.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha..." Brittany laughed nervously. "I'm fine!" She said in a squeaky voice.

"And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors." The Host chuckled in a manner most sinister. "Which offers you this chilling challenge: To find a way out!"

Dizzy marks popped in Brittany's eyes.

"Of course there's always my way."

The lights went out and everyone screamed.

"**KYAH~! ! ! !" **Brittany screamed bloody murder.

The lights came back on.

Megan had grabbed Yugi's hand. Kairi grabbed onto Sora's arm.

"You okay, Megan?" Yugi said.

"Aha ha ha, yeah." Megan laughed. "I've done this ride before, but that part always gets me." Brittany was clinging tightly to her left arm. "Bri-Chan...You're gonna cut off the circulation to my arm if you don't let go."

"No. Not taking chances." Brittany said.

Anna looked down. In the darkness, she didn't even realize she had grabbed Riku's hand. It was unintentional, really. She quickly let go.

"You all right, Anna?" Riku asked.

"G-Gomen! I-I thought I was grabbing Bri-Chan's hand." Anna said. She was actually surprised when Riku offered her his hand.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"...A-Arigato."

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely." The Host said. "The real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive and we'll continue our little tour."

The doors in the gallery opened. The guests headed into the hallway.

"Bri-Chan, come on." Megan said.

"No~! Don't make me go in there!" Brittany squealed.

"It's just a ride, Brittany." Yugi said.

"No~! Get me outta here!"

"The only way out is through the ride, you do know that?" Megan said.

"Yeah, I know that but I'm not going!" Brittany said.

"That's fine with us. Then you can stay here in the gallery with the other ghosts." Riku said. "I hear the Host is always looking for more."

"Actually we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's always room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" The Host said. "If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer."

Brittany quickly clung to Megan. "Let's umm...get this over with."

"Good thing Hazuki Mama's not here. They'd both be freaking out." Hana said.

* * *

At the loading area, the guests were boarding the Doom Buggies.

Brittany was still clinging to Megan's arm.

"I think I should ride with Bri-Chan." Megan said. "Gomen ne, Yugi-Kun."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll ride with Hana-Chan." Yugi said.

They boarded the Doom Buggies and headed into the bowels of the Haunted Mansion.

"Do not pull down on the safety bar, please. I'll lower it for you." The Host said. "And heed this warning, the ghosts will materialize only, if you remain quietly seated at all times."

They heard a raven squaking.

"Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'." Anna said.

The buggies swung by a dining room where the ghosts were dancing.

"See? Down there, Hana-Chan. There's a Hidden Mickey on the table." Yugi pointed out a special Hidden Mickey, a Disney illusion.

"I see it! That's cool!" Hana said.

They passed by Madame Leota's room.

"Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tamborine." Leota said. "Wizards and witches wherever you dwell, give us a hint by ringing a bell."

Finally, the buggies entered the graveyard scene and the 'Grim Grinnin' Ghosts' song was playing.

"Looks like all the ghost are having a party." Sora said.

"I don't think that's a party we'd want to be invited to." Kairi said.

That's when Brittany lost it. **"KYAH! Ghosts! They are everywhere! EVERYWHERE, I SAY!"**

"B-B-Bri-Chan calm down! It's just a ride! A ride I tell ya!" Megan yelled.

"**GHOSTS! NO~!"**

"Wow. Poor Bri-Chan's really freaking out." Anna said.

"Mou Bri-Chan! Take it easy!" Megan said.

"**KYAH!" **Brittany screamed.

Ghosts: _**If you would like to join our jamboree**_

_**There's a simple rule that's compulsory**_

_**Mortals pay a token fee**_

_**Rest in peace, the hauntings free!**_

_**So hurry back, we would like your company**_

"I ain't comin' back her and you can't make me!" Brittany said.

"Hurry back. Hurry back. Be sure to bring your death certificate." Leota said. "If you decide to join us, make your final arrangements now. We've been...'dying' to have you."

"NO!"

"Ugh, note to self: Never ride Haunted Mansion with Hazuki-Chan OR Bri-Chan." Megan sighed.

* * *

**Phew! That takes care of that chapter.**

**Next time, we do more rides and meet up with the Ojamajos for lunch on the Bayou. And our hotel rooms are finally ready for us!**

**Oh, and last thing, planned pairings for this story is MegChanXYugi, JouSamaXMajorin, maybe some SoraXKairi and a new pairing. I won't tell you what it is just yet. You'll find out later.**

**Hope you're enjoying things so far. Grab a cookie, drop me a line, and Stay Sharp!**


	3. Ready to Check in!

Chapter 3: Ready to Check In!

"Okay, I think we're done in New Orleans Square." Yugi said, looking at the map. "Which land should we go to next?"

"Fantasyland! I-I vote for Fantasyland!" Brittany said. "There's nothing scary in Fantasyland!"

"All right, Fantasyland it is." Megan chuckled. "Now if I'm reading this map right, there should be a shortcut through Frontierland."

"There's not much in Frontierland, other than Big Thunder Mountain Railroad," Yugi added, "but I think we'll save that for later."

"I agree." Anna said. "So then, lead the way Meg-Chan!"

"Mochiro desu!" Megan said.

Once again, Megan's sense of direction did not fail them. The team of eight soon found themselves in the wonder that is Fantasyland.

"Ahh...this is better." Brittany sighed.

"So...which ride sounds good?" Megan said.

"Ooh! Hana-Chan wants to ride Pao-Chan!" Hana said.

"Ugh, not again..." Yugi facepalmed. Megan sweatdropped.

"I thought that ride's called 'Dumbo'." Sora said.

"You don't wanna know, dude." Megan said.

"Riku Onii-Chan, onegai! Ride with me!" Hana said.

"Well, I'm gonna ride on the carousel." Brittany said.

"I'll ride with you, Brittany." Kairi said.

"Yeah, me too." Yugi said.

"I wanna ride 'Peter Pan's Flight'!" Anna said.

"We'll join you!" Megan said. Sora nodded.

For the moment, they spilt up for the rides. Brittany was more than happy to calm down with a couple of spins around the Carousel. Hana, of course, was excited to be riding 'Dumbo' again, and even Riku seemed to be enjoying himself. Anna, Megan and Sora were having lots of fun and laughs flying through Neverland.

Afterwards, the eight of them decided to ride through on the Matterhorn Bobsleds.

But after taking a spin around Space Mountain, they needed to take a breather. They parked themselves on a shady bench.

"Maa...My feet are starting to get sore..." Megan said, plopping on the bench.

"Same here." Anna said, sitting beside her.

"Minna, which ride are we gonna do next?" Hana said, energetically. "Come on! Hana-Chan wants to do more!"

"Take it easy there, Hana-Chan." Riku said, ruffling Hana's hair. "We'll get to more rides soon enough."

"Yeah, can we take a break at least?" Brittany said, fanning herself with a map.

"Phew, it is kinda hot." Sora said, sitting next to Megan.

Then suddenly, their stomachs let out a big growl. Megan and Sora looked at each other and laughed.

"Hungry, you two?" Brittany said.

"What time is it anyway?" Anna asked.

Megan checked her watch. "Oh, it's 12:15 (PM). I didn't even realize it was past lunchtime. Mou, I'm starving..."

'_Doesn't really help that you skipped out on breakfast, Megan.' _Yugi thought. He didn't say that out loud for a few obvious reasons. "Then in that case, let's go ahead and grab something to eat."

"Okay! Hana-Chan agrees!" Hana said.

"Hmm, but there's so many restaurants and snack stands in the park. What sounds good to us?" Kairi said. She and Yugi looked over the map.

"What about the Blue Bayou?" Brittany said.

"The restaurant in Pirates of The Caribbean?"

"Yeah. The way Meg-Chan talked about those Monte Christo sandwiches, they sound so tasty. Now I really wanna try it!"

"Mmm, those sandwiches do sound good." Anna said.

"So we all agree? Blue Bayou for lunch?" Yugi said. Everyone nodded. "Great. So that's back in New Orleans Square, which is..."

"Just follow me, guys." Megan said, walking off thataway.

"...Again, why do we need a map?"

* * *

Over at the Blue Bayou restaurant, it was pretty busy.

"I don't know...place looks pretty packed." Anna said. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for lunch."

"Hold on. I'll go ask about the wait time. If it's not, I'll go ahead and make us a spot." Megan said. She walked up to the host stand. "Excuse me, sir? Uhh, how long is the wait for a table?"

"It's about 15 minutes, miss." The waiter said.

"Oh that's not too bad. Then I'd like to set up a table for my friends and I, please."

"Certainly. How many?"

"Eight."

"Mmm-hmm, eight. And the name?"

"Megan Mouse."

"...Wait. Megan...Mouse? As in...the Megan Mouse?" The waiter said. "M-Mickey Mouse's daughter?"

"...Y-Yes." Megan said.

"I-I-I can't believe it! You know, I can set you up with a table right now, Miss Mouse."

"...If it's all the same to you, sir, I don't mind the wait."

"Uhh-yes Miss Mouse. I'll call you when your table's ready."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Meg-Chan, they could've seated us right away." Brittany said. "I mean, you are famous, after all."

"Bri-Chan, I don't want any kind of special treatment. I don't wanna be treated differently just 'cause I'm related to Mickey." Megan said. "In the end, I'm just me, I'm like any other girl."

"I agree with Megan." Yugi said. "I mean, I don't expect any kind of VIP treatment just 'cause I'm famous. Our reputations as famous characters are just a small part of who we are."

"Guess I didn't think of it like that. Gomen ne." Brittany said. "Even though you two are VIPs, you don't want to abuse your privilages."

"Mmm, you could say that."

"Minna-San!" Coincidentally, it was Majorin.

"Ah Majorin-Sama!" Megan said.

"Well, I see you all had the same idea we had."

"It was Brittany's idea." Yugi said.

"Did you and the others just get here too?" Megan asked.

"Yes, we got here a few minutes before you all did. Jou-Sama noticed you at the entrance." Majorin said. "She wanted to know if you all would like to join us."

"Well...Sure! Are you guys waiting for a table?"

"We're already seated in the dining area."

"How did you get a table so fast?" Anna said. "This place is getting pretty packed."

"I was smart and took advantage of the restaurant's Priority Seating."

"Oh...yeah. I forgot you could do something like that."

"Just leave it to me." Majorin winked. "Excuse me, sir, but I believe this group will be joining with my party."

"Oh, yes, I see. Right away, ma'am." The waiter said. "All of you, this way, please."

So both groups were able to meet up for lunch.

"Ah Meg-Chan-Tachi da!" Doremi said.

"Doremi!" Hana sat down next to her mama.

"Hey, Hana-Chan. Are you having fun with Meg-Chan's group?"

"Un! Hana-Chan's having so much fun playing with Megan Onee-Chan-Tachi! Riku Onii-Chan even rode on Pao-Chan with me!"

"Really?" Momoko said. "That was so nice of him."

"Quick question. Why exactly does Hana call the Dumbo ride 'Pao-Chan' anyway?" Riku said to Majorin.

"You don't want to know." Majorin said, flatly. "I'm dead serious."

"Sugoi! These are the best seats in the house, Jou-Sama." Megan said. Their table was right next to the bayou in the Pirates ride."

"Yeah. You can see all the people riding on Pirates." Sora said. He then waved to everyone riding in the boats down the bayou. "Hey!"

"CHIISU!" Megan did the same. Some people were even waving back at them.

"Megan-Chan, Sora-Kun, you two sit down, please." Jou-Sama said, lightly chuckling.

"What rides have you guys done so far?" Aiko asked.

"Let's see...We've done 'Pirates' and 'Haunted Mansion'," Anna said, "We also did Space Mountain and the Matterhorn, and even some rides in Fantasyland."

"Looks like you got a lot done." Onpu said.

"Well, what have you girls done?" Kairi asked.

"Etto ne, we've done the 'Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage', then Space Mountain," Hazuki said, "the Matterhorn, 'Alice in Wonderland'. We also caught the show at the Enchanted Tiki Room, and then we did 'Pirates'."

"Sounds like you got a lot done too." Brittany said.

"What are you gonna do after lunch?" Poppu asked.

"I don't know." Megan said. "I guess we'll just have to wing it." She winked.

"Don't we always?" Brittany said.

* * *

After lunch, Megan's group went to Adventureland for the Indiana Jones Adventure Ride.

The line was fairly long, but they kept themselves entertained.

"So people walk in here and then they come out with either treasure, eternal youth, or visions of the future?" Brittany said.

"That's what it sounds like." Kairi said. "But if you ask me, I wouldn't want any of that."

"I hear ya. Besides, what about the curse?" Anna said. She added in a haunting voice, "Look not into the eyes of the idol~."

"Anna-Chan, look we may be witches, but really, there's no such thing as curses like that." Megan said.

Right behind her, Sora cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled in Megan's ear, **"Who dares defile my tomb? !"**

"**KYAH~!" **Megan screamed, freaking out a few people in line.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Gotcha!" Sora laughed.

"That's not funny, Sora!" Megan snapped, although she was giggling a bit.

"Then why're ya laughin'?"

"What was that about no such thing as curses?" Anna teased.

"Aw hush up!" Megan said.

* * *

Back in Fantasyland, Megan, Brittany, Anna, Yugi, Sora, Kairi, and Hana were walking around until they spotted Jou-Sama and Poppu sitting on a bench near the Mad Tea Party.

"Are? Jou-Sama, Poppu-Chan, what are you two doing here by yourselves?" Megan asked.

"Meg-Chan!" Poppu said. "Well, Onee-Chan-Tachi went off to ride Peter Pan...but I'm getting a little tired."

"I want to ride the tea cups, but Majorin won't ride them with me!" Jou-Sama said. "She went off to find herself a drink."

"Eh? Is she finally fed up riding the tea party with you?" Megan said, teasingly.

"Very funny. Anna-Chan to Riku-Kun wa?"

"They went off to buy some water for us." Brittany said. "I'm parched."

"Minna!" Anna and Riku came up to the group.

"Over here, you two!" Megan called out.

"Here, we got some water for you guys." Anna said, passing out water bottles. "Oh? Jou-Sama, Poppu-Chan! What are you two doing here?"

"Jou-Sama's upset because Majorin-Sama won't ride the Tea Cups with her and Poppu-Chan's starting to get tired."

"We could ride the tea cups with you, Your Highness." Sora said. "We haven't done them yet."

"Eh? Hountou ni? !" Jou-Sama said, excitedly. She jumped up and hugged Sora. "Arigato, Sora-Kun!" Brittany snapped a quick picture of them.

"We'll all ride with you." Kairi said.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay here with Pop." Riku said, sitting next to Poppu.

"Sure. I don't mind." Poppu said.

"Okay then, suit yourselves." Brittany said.

"Iko iko, Minna-San!" Jou-Sama said, dragging Megan and Sora into the 'Mad Tea Party' line.

Luckily enough, the line wasn't that long.

Jou-Sama, Megan, Sora and Hana rode in one tea cup. Brittany, Yugi, Anna and Kairi rode in another tea cup.

"Spin the tea cup as fast as you can, you three!" Jou-Sama said, as the Mad Tea Party got underway. "Faster! Faster!"

"Aha ha ha ha! This is the best!" Hana laughed.

They rode the Tea Party at least three times. By the time they walked out of the ride, they were dizzy and giggling.

"Okay...You're having too much fun." Riku said.

"Jou-Sama, we know you love the 'Mad Tea Party', but seriously," Poppu said, "there is a such thing as too much fun."

"I can't help it." Jou-Sama said. "I love that ride!"

"Well, I'm officially spent." Anna said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Yeah, me too." Yugi said. "We should meet up with Doremi and the others soon."

"Ah! Ney ney, Sora Onii-Chan." Megan said, then she whispered something to Sora.

"Sure!" Sora nodded. "Let's go."

"Where are you two going?" Brittany asked.

"We're going to Mickey's Toontown." Megan said. "If you don't mind, I...wanna spend a little time with Sora."

"No, go on ahead. Just remember to meet with us at about 3:45 (PM)." Jou-Sama said. "By then our rooms at the hotel should be ready for us."

"Okay! We'll see ya then."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet. She wants to spend time with her big brother." Anna said.

"NO! I'm not riding that and you can't make me!" They heard Majorin yelling.

"Oh dear. I think that's Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

They went over to find Majorin clinging tightly to a lamppost and Momoko was trying to pull her off. The two seemed to be making quite a scene.

"Come on! The others are doing shopping and I will not be happy until I ride this!" Momoko said.

"NO!" Majorin yelled.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"I wanna ride 'small world', but Doremi-Chan-Tachi are shopping somewhere, and I don't wanna ride alone." Momoko said. "But Majorin-San won't ride with me!"

"You just like to torture me, don't you? !" Majorin snapped.

"W-Well, Momo-Chan, uhh...I'll ride with you." Poppu said.

"Really? You will? ! Thanks Poppu-Chan!"

"Hana-Chan'll ride too!" Hana said.

"Yay!" Momoko said.

"Ahh, yokata, now I don't have to ride." Majorin sighed.

"Umm...Why was Majorin making a big deal about the 'small world' ride?" Kairi asked.

"A-A-Anou ne...Sore wa..." Jou-Sama said.

"It's just a ride. It can't be that bad." Riku said, smirking.

An angry mark appeared by Majorin's head. She grabbed Riku by his shirt collar and growled, "Do you have any idea of the horror I endured? !"

Jou-Sama facepalmed. "You should not have said that."

"See how you like it!" Majorin said. "Matte, Momoko-Chan, Riku-Kun will ride with you too!"

"What?" Riku said.

"Oh that's great!" Momoko said in English. "Come on!"

"What? !"

Majorin smirked and chuckled deviously.

"I admit it. I don't wanna be Riku right now." Yugi said. Anna nodded.

"Oh sou desu, Megan-Chan to Sora-Kun wa?" Majorin asked, regaining her calmness.

"They're hanging out in Mickey's Toontown." Brittany said.

* * *

Over in Toontown, Megan was eyeing the foods at a snack stand called 'Clarabelle's'.

"Mmm, I could go for a nice juicy apple right now." Megan said.

"Really? I'd rather have a funnel cake." Sora said.

"Well, yeah, funnel cake sounds pretty good too, but there are just sometimes when I'd rather have a fruit than junk food."

"Hmm, point well taken."

They walked up to the stand and were greeted by none other than Clarabelle Cow.

"Oh? What's this?" Clarabelle said. "Why it's Megan. Good to see you again!"

"Hi Clarabelle!" Megan said. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, you know. And this must be Sora. Mickey's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you, uhh, Clarabelle, right?" Sora said.

Clarabelle chuckled. "So what brings you two to Disneyland?"

"My friend Bri-Chan's birthday is two days before Christmas." Megan said. "It was her idea to come here."

"Kairi, Riku and me have never been to Disneyland. So we took the chance to come." Sora said. "We didn't know Megan and her friends were gonna be here."

"Well, you picked a great time to visit." Clarabelle said. "Now then...what can I get for you?"

"Two of your biggest, juiciest green apples, please!" Megan said. Clarabelle handed her the apples. "Umm, let's see, I think that's..." She fiddled with her wallet.

"Oh no, it's on the house."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Anything for a friend."

"Heh heh. Thanks, Clarabelle!" Megan said, walking away.

"Nice meeting you!" Sora waved goodbye and followed Megan.

Megan took a huge bite out of her apple. "Mmmm oishii!"

They walked over to Mickey's House.

"How much ya wanna bet Mickey's here?" Sora asked.

"Five bucks." Megan said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"After you then."

It was an awfully long line. Everyone was here to see Mickey, but whether it was the Mickey or a Cast Member dressed as Mickey remained to be seen.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Megan and Sora were next in line to greet Mickey.

"You owe me five bucks." Megan said.

Yes it was the Mickey Mouse greeting the park visitors. And with him was Minnie Mouse, naturally.

"Papa, Aunt Minnie, CHIISU!" Megan greeted.

"Megan!" Mickey said. "Aw good to see you again, sweetie. And Sora's here too? Gosh, what a coincidence!"

"Your Majes—I-I mean, hey Mickey." Sora said.

"Okay dude, you gotta stop that." Megan said.

"Yeah, I know. It's great seein' you and Minnie."

"What are you two doing here?" Minnie asked.

"We're celebrating my friend Bri-Chan's birthday." Megan said. "Sora, Riku and Kairi came here to play."

"Sounds like you're having lots of fun together." Mickey said. "We hear you and the Ojamajos are doing a Christmas Concert here, Megan."

"Don't we always end our holidays with a bang?" Megan said.

"A concert?" Sora questioned.

"Un! It's become kind of a routine for us. We do it for Halloween and Christmas. We sing for everyone and wow them with fireworks!"

"Cool!"

"We're looking forward to it, Megan." Minnie said.

"You and the others'll be there?" Megan said, excitedly.

"We'll be there. That's a promise!" Mickey said.

"Ya-Ta!"

"Come on! Let's get a picture together." Sora said.

"Good idea!" Megan said, handing her camera to a Cast Member.

"Cheese!"

(*Click!*)

* * *

While that was going on, back in Fantasyland at the 'small world' ride, Jou-Sama, Majorin, Yugi, Kairi, Anna and Brittany were sitting in a nice, shady spot.

"Minna!" Hana ran up to them. Poppu, Momoko and Riku were right behind her.

"There you are." Anna said.

"_It's a small world after all~" _Momoko was dancing around and humming the 'small world' theme.

"Did you all have fun?" Majorin said, smirking at Riku.

To put it lightly, Riku did not look very happy. "I am so gonna get you, lady." He said.

"Oh right, I am so scared." Majorin said, sarcastically. Then her smirk turned to a frown when she noticed Riku's Keyblade appeared in his hand. The red-violet witch quickly hid behind Jou-Sama. "I am so scared!" This time she meant it.

"E-Easy, there..." Poppu said.

"Riku-Kun, put your Keyblade away and leave Majorin alone." Jou-Sama said, sternly. "We do not make death threats at Disney, do you understand?"

"...Fine." Riku said, making his Keyblade vanish.

"Safe..." Majorin said.

"That does not mean you are off the hook, my dear." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh? !"

"Minna! There you are!" Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu came up to them.

"Doremi!" Hana said.

"Where have you girls been?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, but Doremi-Chan found a pin-trading spot and couldn't resist." Onpu said.

"I don't really have any Christmas Disney pins," Doremi said, "so I bought a few."

"Where are Meg-Chan and Sora-Kun?" Hazuki asked.

"They're over in Toontown." Brittany said.

"Uh-huh. So do we have time for one more ride?" Aiko said.

"No, we don't." Majorin said. "I just got a call from the hotel. Our rooms are ready for us. And your rooms should be ready as well, Kairi-Chan, Riku-Kun."

"Should we wait for Sora and Megan?" Kairi said.

"Don't worry. They know where and when to meet us." Yugi said.

"For now, let's head to the front gate. We'll meet them there." Majorin said.

"Mou, Hana-Chan's really tired." Hana said. "Hana-Chan don't wanna walk anymore."

"Goodness, Hana-Chan." Hazuki said with a slight giggle.

"Here, Hana-Chan, I'll carry you." Riku offered to let Hana ride on his back.

"Hountou ni? Arigato!" Hana said, more than happy to get a piggyback ride.

"Onee-Chan, carry me, please?" Poppu asked.

"Oh, okay, but just until we get to the hotel." Doremi said.

"Let's get going." Aiko said. "We'll meet up with those two at the front."

* * *

In Toontown, Megan and Sora had just left Mickey's House.

"I can't believe so many people are here to see Mickey Papa." Megan said.

"You're telling me. That line was so long." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "What time is it anyway?"

"Etto ne...it's..." Megan looked at her watch and her eyes popped out in surprise. "EH? ! It's 3:40 (PM)? !"

"A-Aren't we supposed to meet the others right about now? !"

"Yes! If we don't meet up with the others, we're in trouble!"

"There's no way we'll make it in time!"

"Well, I think there's one way." Megan said.

"Huh?" Sora looked at her.

"Let's go!" Megan grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and started running at high speed-And I do mean high speed.

"Whoa~!"

"Excuse me!" Megan said, being careful of all the park visitors.

In a snap, they made it to the front gate where the others were waiting.

Megan quickly skidded to a halt in front of Majorin. "...Out? Safe?" She said.

"Safe!" Anna and Brittany said.

"Maa, yokata..."

"Uhh...N-Next time, warn me when you're gonna do something like that." Sora said.

"G-Gomen..."

"Now that everyone's here, we can all head to our hotel and check in." Majorin said. "It's just a short walk through Downtown Disney."

"I'll lead the way!" Megan said.

* * *

As stated in chapter one, the group was staying on location at the Disneyland Resort-A must for anyone visiting Disneyland. Even though Megan had stayed there, as did the Ojamajos, a LOT had changed. The entire hotel had been updated and renovated.

"Wua...everything looks so different." Megan said, looking around the main lobby.

"Yeah. They changed a lot of things since we were here last." Momoko said.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to check in." Majorin said, approaching the receptionist. "We have a reservation, I believe?"

"Of course, ma'am. And the name?" The receptionist said.

"Makihatayama."

"Okay. Maki...Makiha...tayama." The receptionist went through the computer. "Ah yes, Makihatayama. We have your rooms all set up. That's two standard rooms for the children and one three-bedroom suite for two adults, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Majorin nodded. "And I believe you've been holding our luggage for us?"

"Yes, ma'am. We'll bring it out right away." The receptionist said. She signaled to a staff member.

"Jou-Sama and Majorin-Sama always stay in a suite." Megan said to Sora. "That's where we're gonna open presents on Christmas."

"Megan-Chan, Hazuki-Chan, these are the keys to your rooms." Jou-Sama said, giving them the keys.

"We'd like to check in too, miss." Sora said.

"Certainly. Do you have reservations?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh-Huh."

"The name?"

"Sora."

"Let's see...let's see...Aha, here you are. We have one standard room all set. Here are your keys." The receptionist said. "And we'll bring out your luggage straight away."

"Thanks!"

"Looks like all of you are staying in the Fantasy Tower. Here's a map of the hotel area. It'll show you the locations of the shops and restaurants here. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" "Arigato gozaimasu!" The Ojamajos said.

"Sora, Kairi, you two go on ahead to the room." Riku said. "Hana fell asleep on the walk here. I'll take her to her room."

"Once we're all settled in our rooms, we can take a break and freshen up." Jou-Sama said. "Then we can meet up for dinner."

"Sounds good to us!" Aiko said. Brittany and Anna grinned.

"You know, Your Highness, I'm not quite too sure about the room assignments, so to speak." Majorin said. "I think that Yugi-Kun should room with Sora-Kun and Riku-Kun, then Kairi-Chan could room with Megan-Chan-Tachi."

"Wait what? No!" Yugi said. "Don't make me share a room with Riku!"

"Majorin-Sama, I trust Yugi-Kun. Besides, Anna-Chan and Bri-Chan are with us too." Megan said.

"It was merely a suggestion, all right?" Majorin rolled her eyes. _'Yugi-Kun's being ridiculous...'_

* * *

"Here's our room, Minna!" Megan said, opening the door to their hotel room.

"Wua! Kakui~!" Brittany and Anna squealed.

"Pretty fancy for Disney." Yugi said.

"They definitely gave the rooms a facelift since I was last here." Megan said, impressed by the renovations.

"I call dibs on this bed!" Brittany said, jumping onto the bed by the window.

"Eh? How come you get that bed?" Anna said.

"Because it's my birthday!"

"Easy there. Look, I'll sleep on the couch over there, then Brittany can have the bed by the window. Anna, you and Megan can share the bed near the bathroom." Yugi said.

"Umm I guess it's okay." Anna said.

"I'm cool with it!" Brittany said.

"I'm fine with that." Megan said. "But I call first use on the shower. I really wanna be nice and clean for dinner."

"Sure. We'll take turns." Yugi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the hall, the Ojamajos went into their room. Riku put Hana down on one of the beds.

"Arigato, Riku-Kun." Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan'll be up in no time!" Momoko said.

"No problem." Riku said, then went over to his room, where his friends were waiting.

"There you are, Riku." Kairi said.

Sora had already laid a claim on the bed by the window.

"Who says you get that bed, Sora?" Riku said.

"I claimed this bed fair and square!" Sora said. "You were busy with Hana-Chan!"

"Take it easy you two!" Kairi said. "Maybe...you could…just share the bed?"

"Wha? No way!"

"It's no big deal, Kairi. I'll just sleep on the couch." Riku said.

"If you're sure then." Kairi said.

* * *

Jou-Sama and Majorin were quite pleased with their suite.

"Maa, this is marvelous." Jou-Sama said. "I love this room."

"I knew you would." Majorin said. "It suits us both and there's plenty of room for everyone when we do our Christmas plans."

"Well, nevertheless, you made a good choice." Jou-Sama added, giving Majorin a peck on the cheek.

"A-A-Ahem! I...imagine you must be worn out from today, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. "I'll let you have first use of the shower if you'd like to freshen up."

"Why yes, thank you. We have time before dinner after all." Jou-Sama said. "If you wanted to join me, Majorin...I won't mind at all."

Majorin blushed slightly. "Uhh, h-hai, Jou-Sama."

* * *

At around 5:15 (PM), everyone met outside to head for dinner at a place called 'Goofy's Kitchen', a family friendly restaurant with what Disney calls 'Character Dining'.

"Wua! I always feel so refreshed after a shower." Megan said. She was now wearing an olive green t-shirt, a clean pair of shorts, sneakers and had tucked her hair beneath a blue bandana.

"Yeah, Hana-Chan feels so much better after a nice break!" Hana said.

"It was pretty hot today." Hazuki said. "But it's December, so it should cool off soon."

"Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to ask you, Megan." Sora said.

"Nani?" Megan said.

"Are you still any good with your Keyblade?"

"...Why, Sora, is that a challenge I'm sensing?"

"Uh-oh." Aiko said. The others sweatdropped a bit nervously.

Quicker than you could say 'Draw!', Megan and Sora whipped out their respective Keyblades: Sora's Kingdom Key, and Megan's Yin-Yang Keyblade. They started going at it, to say the least.

"Oh goodness..." Jou-Sama shook her head with a tiny smile.

"Those two..." Momoko said.

"Really are brother and sister." Onpu finished.

"Come on big brother! Don't hold back!" Megan said.

"Hit me with your best shot, little sister!" Sora said.

"A-Anou ne, futari-tomo! Will you stop that?" Majorin said. "This is not the best place for a sparring match!"

It was a quick little scrap. Megan actually managed to knock Sora on his back and pinned him down with her dual Keyblades.

"Ha, pinned ya, bro." Megan said.

"Okay okay, you win! I give! Uncle uncle!" Sora said, laughing a little bit.

Megan backed off and put away her Keyblade. She grinned victoriously.

"Come on you two." Poppu said. "Enough playing, it's time to eat."

"Yeah, today really did work up an appetite." Doremi said. "I'm starving!"

"Doremi-Chan, jeez!" The other Ojamajos said.

"Well, Megan, we know you can hold your own against Sora." Riku said. "But what about me?"

"No way, dude. I know my limits." Megan said. "I wouldn't last five seconds in a fight against you."

* * *

Inside Goofy's Kitchen, the gang was quite content as they ate their supper.

"So...are we meeting up for California Adventure tomorrow?" Sora said.

The Ojamajos looked at each other.

"Actually, Onii-Chan, we're not going to California Adventure tomorrow." Megan said.

"Huh? Wh-Why not?"

"We need to do some shopping tomorrow." Onpu said.

"Yeah. See, Meg-Chan and Momo-Chan are gonna do some Christmas baking." Anna said.

"And we need to get the ingredients before it's too late." Hazuki said.

"Ooh! Pudding! Make some pudding too please!" Hana said.

"Baking sounds like lots of fun." Kairi said. "What are you gonna be making?"

"Well...Chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, sugar cookies, shortbread, almond muffins..." Momoko said.

"Oh, and I wanna try a new recipe." Megan said. "Gingerbread cupcakes!"

Then quite randomly, Sora gave Megan a big hug and ruffled her hair. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You only love me because I'm baking. You're just like Mary Onee-Chan."

The others couldn't help but laugh at this.

The rest of the evening the gang spent in their rooms, watching t.v. or joking around. Megan hooked up her labtop to the hotel's complimentary wi-fi. Majorin had curled up with a good book, along with Jou-Sama.

However, at about 9:30 (PM), everyone had fallen asleep. It really had been a long day after all, but it was only the start of a great Christmas vacation.

* * *

**Ahh, it's another chapter! Looks like things are shaping up quite nicely, ney?**

**Well, in the next chapter, we head out for some grocery shopping for our baked goods. But Hana, Poppu and Sora are doing something different. You'll have to read more to find out!**

**Hope you're enjoying things so far. Yes? No? Maybe so? Either way, if you're sticking around, make yourself comfy and read on~!**


	4. How To Deal with Boredom

Chapter 4: How to Deal with Boredom

Morning came over the Disneyland Hotel, and most of the team was still sleeping.

At about 7:30 (AM)-give or take a minute-Majorin woke up with a yawn. Even though she knew she was on vacation, she still had this habit of waking up early.

"(*Yawn~*) Well, I actually slept pretty good." Majorin said to herself. She looked over to Jou-Sama, who was still sleeping.

Rather than waking her up, Majorin decided to let Jou-Sama sleep in a little longer. The red-violet witch smiled a bit and gave the Queen a little kiss. Leaving Jou-Sama to sleep, Majorin took this time to get ready for the day.

* * *

Outside, things were slowly but surely getting lively.

"Not a cloud in the sky. It looks like it's going to be sunny for the parks again." Majorin said, noting the ever lovely weather.

"Majorin-Sama!" "Majorin-San!" Megan and Hazuki came up to her. "Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Megan-Chan, Hazuki-Chan, ohayou gozaimasu. I thought you two would still be sleeping."

"Well...force of habit." Megan said.

"Yes. Me too." Hazuki said.

"Are any of the others up yet?" Majorin asked.

"Yugi-Kun's up, but Anna-Chan and Bri-Chan are still sleeping." Megan said.

"Ai-Chan and Onpu-Chan are awake, but the others are still kind of out of it." Hazuki said.

"And what about Sora-Tachi?" Majorin said.

"Sora and Kairi are still sleeping." They turned to see Riku coming towards them.

"Riku Onii-Chan, ohayou!" Megan greeted.

"Ohayou!" Hazuki and Majorin said.

"Morning. What's going on?" Riku said.

"There's a little café here. I wanted to get Jou-Sama and I something for breakfast." Majorin said. "Megan-Chan and Hazuki-Chan must've thought the same thing."

"More or less." Hazuki nodded.

"Yup. I know the place she's talking about." Megan said. "You should probably grab something for Sora and Kairi, Onii-Chan."

"Yeah, might as well." Riku said.

"The café's just over this way." Majorin said. "Follow me."

Just as Majorin said, there was a small coffee shop next door to Goofy's Kitchen. The quartet popped in a grabbed some goodies-just a few drinks and assorted breakfast foods, then headed back to their respective rooms.

Majorin got back to the suite, and noticed that Jou-Sama was still sleeping.

'_Hmm, I thought she'd be up by now.' _Majorin shook her head. She placed the drinks and food on the nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Jou-Sama. "Jou-Sama...wake up, my dear." She said, rather affectionately.

Jou-Sama began to stir. "...Five more minutes." She rolled over away from Majorin.

"Come now, Your Majesty. You've slept long enough. I'm sure the others are already awake."

"...Mmph, all right. I'm up, I'm up." Jou-Sama yawned as she sat up in the bed.

"Hai, for you." Majorin said, giving Jou-Sama the stuff she picked up at the café. "Coffee, just the way you like it, and a French Vanilla muffin."

"My...You are too good to me." Jou-Sama said.

"I know."

* * *

Much later, down in the lobby, the rest of the gang was up and ready for some grocery shopping. Well...most of them. The ones staying behind at hotel were Riku, Sora, Poppu and Hana.

"We should be back in a few hours." Hazuki said.

"It might take some time to find a good store, since we're not that familiar with the area." Onpu said.

"I don't think it'll take too long to get the ingredients for our sweets." Momoko said.

"And these!" Brittany said, handing Megan a list. A long list.

"What's this?" Megan asked.

"A list of sweets and food I want on MY birthday."

"Bri-Chan you can't expect me to make all of this! Why didn't you give me this list before we flew out to California?" Megan said, a bit snappishly. "You know I could've gotten some of this stuff in advance."

"It's my birthday. I'm sure you'll pull it off."

'_Again, there'll be no living with her through this trip.'_

"A-Anyway...We'll take our time to make sure we get everything." Anna said.

"You may stay in our suite for the time being." Jou-Sama said, giving Poppu the room key.

"We'll see you guys later." Doremi said.

"Try not to throw any wild parties." Aiko joked.

"Darn. You weren't supposed to find out." Sora joked back. The others laughed a bit.

Majorin, however, was less than amused. "Now you see why I trust you more." She said to Riku.

"Okay. We'll get going." Aiko said.

"Have fun, you guys!" Megan said.

* * *

Up in the suite, the quartet was impressed by...well, everything.

Hana got right to exploring, Sora and Poppu went over to the window to check out the view, and Riku went ahead and plopped onto one of the couches.

"Check out this view!" Sora said. "You can see the whole resort from here!"

"Wua sugoi sugoi!" Hana said.

"I can't see!" Poppu said. Sora picked her up. "Whoa! Kakui!"

"Hana-Chan can see the Mickey Mouse Ferris Wheel!"

"I can see Sleeping Beauty Castle!"

"Hmm...Any chance the Queen'll let us switch rooms?" Sora said.

Hanging out in the suite was great...At first. But...after about an hour or so of watching cartoons and shows on Disney Channel, it started to lose it's charm, so to speak.

"Puhh puhh..." Hana pouted.

"Somehow, I don't really feel like watching TV anymore." Poppu said.

"Hana-Chan mo...Ney, Riku Onii-Chan, can't we play something together?"

"Sorry, Hana-Chan, but I'm not exactly in the mood for playing right now." Riku said.

"Aw come on, Riku, we're bored." Sora said. "And it's still gonna be a while til the others get back."

"You know, they never said you had to stay in the suite."

"...Wait what?"

"He's right. Jou-Sama said we could stay in the suite, but we don't have to stay in here." Poppu said. "Why should we stay inside on a day like this?"

"Un! Hana-Chan wants to play outside!" Hana said.

"Then if Hana-Chan says it..."

"I'll just stay here, then." Riku said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Sora said. "Come on, Hana-Chan, Pop."

"You're not allowed to go into the parks, you know. If the others find out, you'll be in big trouble."

"...Darn it."

"Here, take the room key with you." Riku tossed the suite key to Poppu.

"Eh? Why? I mean, you're gonna be here." Poppu said.

"Just take the key, all right?"

"Okay okay, we're going, we're going." Sora said, walking out the door with Hana and Poppu.

Once they were gone...

"Alone at last." Riku said. Hmm...If I didn't know any better...I'd say he said all that just to get them out of the suite.

* * *

"Hmm, even though we're outside now..." Poppu said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Mmm...we could go swimming in the pools." Hana said.

"I don't really feel like swimming to be honest." Sora said.

"Me neither." Poppu said. "At least it's not as hot as it was yesterday."

The trio let out one big sigh. They were bored and they didn't know what to do about it. But what are you supposed to do when you're bored? A-Hem! This is Disneyland. There's always something to do, right?

"That's it!" Sora got an idea.

"What is it?" Poppu asked.

"Nani nani?" Hana asked.

"Okay, so Riku told us we can't go into the parks, right?" Sora said.

"He did say that." Poppu said.

"But he didn't say we couldn't go into Downtown Disney."

"Souka! He didn't tell us that either!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan thinks that's a great idea!"

"Mmm, I don't know. What if the others come back while we're gone?" Poppu said.

"Come on, Pop. It's just right across the street. We can be there and back before the others." Sora said. "Besides, this way we can get a head start on our Christmas shopping."

"...Well, when you say it like that, why not?"

"Let's go!" Hana said.

"Great! I've gotta find the perfect Christmas gift for Kairi." Sora said.

"It's Downtown Disney. You never know what you're gonna find."

"After you then, ladies."

* * *

For Megan and the rest of the group, it took some doing, but they managed to find a good store for their grocery shopping.

"Okay, we'll find the things for the cookies." Doremi said.

"We'll get the stuff for the muffins and cupcakes." Onpu said.

"Anna-Chan, Bri-Chan and I'll work on this birthday sweets list." Megan said.

"And we'll work on getting some snacks and drinks." Jou-Sama said.

"Mou, Bri-Chan, I can't believe the size of this list." Anna said.

"Hmph. I can believe it." Megan said. "Bri-Chan, we might not be able to get everything on your list."

"I want everything on this list on my birthday!" Brittany said. She was firm on this. "If you don't get everything on my list, I'll just make you miserable for the rest of the trip."

"Grr...Ugh, fine. Let's find the snacks. Etto ne...first thing is...chips, okay that's not so bad. I mean, I know what you like."

"Ruffles! And don't think you can get away with buying baked chips."

"..."

"This is gonna be a long shopping trip..." Anna said.

* * *

In Downtown Disney, Hana, Poppu, and Sora were over at the World of Disney store: A shop chockful of must-have Disney goods.

"Hmmm..." Sora was looking at some jewelry. "Maybe Kairi would like something like this."

"I wonder if I should find Brittany-Chan a birthday present." Poppu said. "But I really wanna buy this for Doremi." She held a cute Vinylmation figure.

"Oh, right. Brittany's birthday is before Christmas. But I think for now I wanna focus on finding a present for Kairi."

"Well, the others are gonna take us out for more shopping later, so...I think I'll go ahead and get this for Doremi."

"Good for you, Pop."

"Hana-Chan's gonna buy this for Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana said. She found a Disney cookbook. "It's a Disney recipe diary. Megan Onee-Chan can write down all her favorite special recipes in here."

"I think Meg-Chan'll love it, Hana-Chan." Poppu said.

"I wish it was that easy to find a present for Kairi." Sora said. "Maybe I should get her a stuffed animal, instead of a necklace."

"Daijoubu, Sora Onii-Chan. I think Kairi-Chan will like anything you pick out for her." Hana said.

"After all, it's the thought that counts, right?" Poppu said.

"Heh, Donald and Goofy told me the same thing once." Sora said. "It's never about the gift, it's what's in your heart."

Poppu and Hana looked at each other with smiles.

"I think I know just what to get her."

"Yokata, Sora Onii-Chan." Hana said.

* * *

"Okay, I think we have all the ingredients." Megan said.

"Let's check one more time to make sure," Hazuki said.

"Meg-Chan and Hazuki-Chan are so organized when it comes to this stuff." Doremi said. "Kinda like our pony friend, Twi-Chan."

"If only Megan-Chan was that organized with her homework..." Majorin muttered.

"I heard that!" Megan said.

"Well, it looks like we've got everything." Hazuki said.

"Phew! That's good." Anna said. "It'd be pretty bad if we forgot something."

"Yes, it is good." Brittany said. "After all, Meg-Chan knows what'll happen if she forgets something on my list..."

"Nani yo? What's with that attitude all of a sudden?" Megan said.

"She is just milking this birthday stuff, isn't she?" Aiko said.

"More than you know." Anna added.

"Well...We've got all the snacks, drinks and more than enough ingredients." Onpu said.

"Even if we don't have enough ingredients, I'm sure the hotel's kitchen staff won't mind too much if we ask for some." Megan said.

"Eh? Are you saying you might not have enough things to make all my birthday sweets?" Brittany said, putting on a pout. "Or not enough stuff to make my birthday cake?"

"B-Bri-Chan..."

"Don't you always make special birthday sweets? Whether it's for you or for someone else, you always bake special sweets for things like birthdays?"

"I think Megan's right. What is with that attitude?" Kairi said. Doremi nodded.

"Oh I see. You don't want me to have anything special on my birthday." Brittany said, with sad puppy-dog eyes. "So the only special thing I'll have on my birthday is that I went to Disneyland. But is that such a big deal? Lots of lucky, special girls get to go to Disneyland on their birthdays, so then I guess I'm no different from those girls!"

"Ugh, give me a break..." Megan said, hands on her hips. "Bri-Chan, tears don't really work on me."

"If I don't see the sweets I want on my birthday, I'll make you miserable for the rest of the trip!" Brittany said. She did say that before.

"Mou why you..."

"N-N-Now now, then..." Jou-Sama said.

"Anyway...We do have everything for all the sweets and the stuff for Hana-Chan's pudding." Megan said, trying to stay calm.

"And I will check everything one more time during checkout." Majorin said.

"See, Bri-Chan, nothing to worry about." Anna said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Brittany said.

"All right, that does it!" Megan snapped.

"T-Take it easy, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "Let's not do anything we might regret. Now, I think there's a little coffee shop nearby. Why don't I get you something to calm you down, ney, Megan-Chan?"

"Well...Okay, why not? We'll meet you guys back at the car." Megan said.

"Here's my list." Brittany said, giving Majorin her list. "I know you'll make sure everything's there."

"You are so lucky I have more patience than Megan-Chan does." Majorin said. "At least I'm glad people in this world accept Witch World currency."

* * *

"I can't believe munny is actually good in this world!" Sora said.

"This is Disney, after all. What did you expect?" Poppu said. "Thanks so much for buying our stuff for us, Sora-Kun."

"It's nothing at all, Pop."

"Ney, Hana-Chan's hungry." Hana said. "Is it lunchtime?"

"I'm kinda hungry too." Sora said.

"You're both like Doremi and Meg-Chan. You're always hungry." Poppu said. "Where should we eat?"

"Mmm...I dunno. There's so many good places."

"Etto ne...Ooh! Hana-Chan wants ice cream!" Hana said.

"Ice cream?" Poppu said. "But Hana-Chan, didn't Meg-Chan promise to make you some pudding?"

"She didn't say when she'd make it for me. But Hana-Chan thinks it's okay if we have ice cream."

"All right then. Let's have ice cream for lunch." Sora said.

In Downtown Disney, one of the best places for ice cream is a little shop called Haagen Dazs, a famous store known for it's pricey treats, but well worth it. With both decadent and classic choices, your sweet tooth will be satisfied one way or another.

Hana had gotten vanilla ice cream in a sugar cone, Poppu got herself a Banana Split Dazzler, and Sora got chocolate ice cream with caramel sauce, nuts, a cherry on top all in a chocolate covered waffle cone.

"Soft serve vanilla ice cream with seven swirls, Hana-Chan's favorite!" Hana said.

"Glad you're happy, Hana-Chan." Poppu said.

"Heh heh! Ittadakimasu!" Just as Hana tried to take a bite out of her ice cream...she accidentally dropped it! "...Hue...Not again." She was about to cry.

"Here, Hana. I'll share my ice cream with you." Sora offered her his cone.

"Hountou ni? !"

"I'll share with you too." Poppu said. "I can't eat this by myself."

"Arigato Poppu, Sora Onii-Chan!" Hana said.

They sat on a ledge beneath a shady tree and ate their ice cream together.

"Mmm, it tastes much better when we share it!" Hana said, taking a bite out of Sora's cone.

"Coming here was a great idea." Poppu said. "Arigato, Sora-Kun!"

"I have my moments." Sora said, taking a big bite out of Poppu's Banana Split Dazzler.

"It's too bad Riku Onii-Chan didn't come with us." Hana said.

* * *

Well, speaking of, Riku was still in Jou-Sama and Majorin's suite, enjoying the quiet.

"Tadaimasu!" The rest of the Ojamajos had returned from shopping.

"Oh that was nice while it lasted..." Riku said to himself.

"We'll keep all the cold things here in the suite." Jou-Sama said as Megan started sorting things out and putting them away.

"Then we'll keep the dry goods in our room." Megan said.

"We'll take the snacks." Aiko said. "I'll make sure Doremi-Chan and Hana-Chan stay away from them."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, Ai-Chan?" Doremi said. The others laughed. Then, she noticed that something was missing. "Are? That's weird."

"Doushita no, Doremi-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Ney, Riku-Kun, Hana-Chan to Poppu wa?"

"And where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

"...Honestly? I really don't know." Riku said. "Earlier they were complaining about being bored. So I guess they went outside to play or something."

"I didn't really see them outside." Anna said.

"Oh I see them!" Momoko was looking out through the balcony. "They're over there!"

"Ah souka! Let's finish putting the stuff away. Then we can meet up with them." Megan said.

* * *

Poppu, Hana and Sora had just got back to the hotel area.

"Ney you two, do you think Doremi-Tachi are back yet?" Hana asked.

"Hana-Chan!" "Poppu!" "Sora!" They saw Megan, Doremi, Kairi, Anna and Majorin coming towards them.

"...That would be a 'Yes'." Sora said.

"Don't let Doremi see our bag." Poppu whispered.

"Don't let Megan Onee-Chan see the bag." Hana whispered.

"Don't let Kairi see the bag." Sora whispered.

If the others saw that they had done some early Christmas shopping, no doubt they'd get curious.

"There you are." Doremi said.

"Riku said you went outside to play." Kairi said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh nowhere. Just around Downtown Disney." Sora said, nervously putting a hand behind his head.

"Well, I'll bet you three had more fun than we did." Megan said.

"D-Did...Did you guys just get back?" Poppu asked.

"Yeah, we just finished putting all the stuff away." Anna said.

"Now that we're done with our things, we've got the rest of the day to play." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan wants to go swimming!" Hana said.

"Okay then! Swimming it is."

"And later, Hana-Chan, we'll make you some pudding." Megan said.

"...Ya-Ta! Pudding~!" Hana yelled with excitement.

"Let's head upstairs and grab our swimsuits then." Anna said.

"Let's go!" Hana grabbed Doremi's hand and ran off.

"We'll meet up with you at the pool!" Kairi said. She, Anna and Megan followed Hana and Doremi.

"...Phew." Sora sighed.

"Safe." Poppu said.

"Why are you two so wound up?" Majorin asked.

"U-Uhh, well..." Sora said.

"Come on. Out with it."

"We did a little bit of Christmas shopping. We found some great gifts for Kairi, Doremi and Megan."

"We were kinda worried that if they saw the bag, they'd figure out what we were up to." Poppu said.

"But uhh...we still need to figure out where we're gonna hide the presents."

"Is that it?" Majorin said. "Then leave it to me. I'll hide your gifts in our suite. You can get them whenever you're ready to wrap them."

"Really?" Poppu said.

"Thanks, Majorin." Sora said.

"You're welcome. Now go on upstairs and get ready for swimming, okay?" Majorin said with a wink.

"Iko!" Poppu said.

* * *

The rooms weren't the only thing the Disneyland Hotel fixed up. They even revamped the pools.

"Cannonball!" Momoko jumped in with a splash.

"Good one Momo-Chan! Ten points!" Anna said.

"I give ya nine and a half." Megan said.

"Eight and a half." Brittany said.

"Eh? Really now, Bri-Chan?"

"To be fair, her feet did separate a little on that entry."

"...Uhh sure." Megan said. Then she playfully splashed Brittany.

"Watch it!" Brittany giggled.

"Majorin are you sure you don't want to come in with us?" Jou-Sama said. She was floating around in an inner tube. Hazuki and Onpu were pushing her around. "The water is quite refreshing."

"No. No, thank you, Your Highness." Majorin said. "I'm perfectly content standing on the side." In all truths, Majorin wasn't really that comfortable wearing a swimsuit. "Swimming isn't really—Wh-Wh-Whoa~!" Suddenly someone pushed her into the pool!

"Majorin-San ya all right?" Aiko said.

"Okay who did that? !" Majorin yelled.

"I'll give you one guess." Yugi said. Sora was snickering.

Turns out the one who pushed the red-violet witch into the pool was...None other than Riku.

"Y-You? !" Majorin snapped.

"Now we're even." Riku said. He held out his hand to Majorin.

"...All right, all right. I suppose I deserved that for yesterday." Majorin said as she was pulled out.

"Nice one Riku Onii-Chan!" Megan said.

"I'm going back to the suite. I can't stand to be in wet clothes."

"Wait. What did Riku mean by 'We're even'?" Sora asked. He was tossing a beach ball with Hana, Kairi, Aiko, Doremi and Poppu.

"Oh, that's 'cause yesterday, Majorin made Riku ride on 'small world' with Momoko." Kairi said.

"Oh!" Megan said. "Yeah, I can see why he'd want revenge on her."

"Well, I just don't get why they hate 'small world'." Momoko said. "It's my favorite ride. After all—_It's a small world after all—"_

"Stop singing! No more singing!" Riku said. Just like Majorin, he too was annoyed by the 'small world' theme.

"Hmph!" Momoko huffed. She then blew a raspberry.

For the rest of the day, the gang burned time playing around outside.

Megan and Sora got into another sparring match with their Keyblades. Although, Megan still refused to fight with Riku, stating again that she "wouldn't last five seconds in a fight against him".

Evening started to set in as they were playing a few rounds of hide-and-seek.

Eventually, the team was tired of playing and grabbed a bite to eat at one of the hotel's snack stand. And yes, Megan did make that pudding for Hana.

* * *

After a long day, everyone went back to their rooms to unwind.

Yugi had just walked down the hallway and grabbed a drink from a vending machine.

"Yugi-Kun." Majorin and Jou-Sama came up to him.

"Oh you two. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"We wanted to talk to Megan-Chan about tomorrow's plans." Majorin said. "But Anna-Chan told us she wasn't in your room."

"Do you know where she is?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Umm I think she's with Sora."

"Ah, of course. Thank you."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"We're planning to do the California Adventure Park tomorrow."

"Uh-Huh. Sounds good to me. Well, good night, ladies." Yugi said.

"Oyasumi nasai." "Oyasumi." The two witches said.

Majorin knocked on the door to Sora-Tachi's room.

Riku had answered the door. "Shh!" He said.

"Doushita no?" Majorin whispered.

"Come here."

"Hmm?" Majorin looked at Jou-Sama, who shrugged her shoulders. Nonetheless, they let Riku show them something.

"Look." Riku said, pointing at the bed by the window.

"Ara? Maa..." Majorin said. Jou-Sama smiled.

Megan and Sora were already fast asleep. Sora had his left arm wrapped around Megan. Megan was tightly holding an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit plush in her right arm, but her left hand was clutching Sora's shirt.

"Kawaii." Jou-Sama said, and took a quick picture.

"They were pretty exhausted after all that practice fighting." Riku said.

"Sou desu. We wanted to talk to Megan-Chan about tomorrow. Our plan is to do California Adventure. Mmm, demo ne..." Majorin said.

"I know. I almost don't want to wake her up." Jou-Sama said.

"It's okay. Just let Megan sleep here tonight." Kairi said.

"All right, then. We'll see you tomorrow." Majorin said.

Before they left, Jou-Sama gave Megan a good night kiss. "Oyasumi, Megan-Chan."

* * *

**Whoo! And another new chapter!**

**So next chapter, well Majorin and Jou-Sama said it. We're hittin' up the California Adventure park! What more can I say?**

**You know the drill, folks. Read, review, the usual. Grab yourself a cup of hot cocoa and stay sharp for more ney?**


	5. New Park, New Adventures!

Chapter 5: New Park, New Adventures!

**(* Warning! Warning! This chapter contains a small spoiler for the season one finale of 'Ojamajo Princess'! Read with caution! * )**

The next morning, slowly but surely the gang woke up and was getting ready for a day at Disney's California Adventure.

And, well, believe it or not...Sora was still fast asleep.

"You know, I just don't want to wake him up." Kairi said.

"I don't want to either, but it must be done." Riku said.

"Uh-huh. May I?" Megan said.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

With a toothy grin, Megan grabbed a pillow and smacked Sora as hard as she could. She smacked him so hard, she actually managed to knock him out of bed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ohayou!" Megan said.

"...Uhh y-yeah, mornin'. I-I'm awake, really."

"I'm heading back to my room. I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Right. See ya." Sora said, although Riku and Kairi were still kind of snickering. "It's not that funny, you two."

* * *

Straight after breakfast, the team made their way over to the front gate of California Adventure.

The Ojamajos, along with the Queen and Majorin, went on ahead.

Megan had finished tucking her hair beneath a blue bandana. "Yosha! Iku yo!" She said.

Anna looked over the map. "Wow! They really did add lots of new things!"

"What's up first?" Yugi asked.

"Ooh! Cars Land! We have to do the new Cars Land!" Megan said. "I've been waiting to see it since it opened!"

"No. We're doing 'Soarin' Over California' first." Brittany said.

"Eh? But I really wanna see Cars Land!"

"Need I remind you? It's my birthday. This whole trip was my idea. So therefore I get to pick the first ride for both parks."

"Nani yo? What is with that attitude?"

"Easy there, ladies. Let's think about this, huh? Maybe we can compromise." Yugi said. "Now, Cars Land is over on this side of the park. And 'Soarin' Over California is just around the corner from here. So why don't we go ahead and work our way around the park this way? That way we don't have to go back and forth."

"Hmm...Well...Since it is just around the corner..." Megan said. "It's a good plan, Yugi-Kun. Let's do that."

"Is everyone cool with that?" Yugi said. Everyone agreed with the plan, although he still earned a stare from Riku. _'He's staring at me with those eyes again. At least he's not complaining about my idea.'_

"And I'll still get to do all the rides I want to do." Brittany said, walking off with her nose pointed up.

"...All right, one of you, give me your Keyblade." Megan said to Sora and Riku.

"Wh-Why?" Sora said.

"Because I'm gonna smack Bri-Chan upside the head. Even if it is her birthday."

"No. You've got your own." Riku said. "And that's not very nice."

"But now I get what you mean about Brittany's attitude." Sora said.

"I do intend to smack her upside the head, you know." Megan said to Yugi.

"Uhh Y-Yeah, sure..." Yugi said.

"Doushita no? Are you still uneasy around Riku Onii-Chan?"

"Sorry...it's just he keeps staring at me with those eyes. It's like he staring right into my soul." Yugi said. "As if I'm his next victim or something like that."

"Majorin-Sama's right. You're being ridiculous. You're just overreacting." Megan said. "I told you before. Riku was just teasing me."

"He's your big brother. Don't you think there could be the slightest chance he might not like me or trust me, your boyfriend?"

Megan simply grinned. "Don't worry about it, ney? I guarentee you'll get along with him. Besides, Riku Onii-Chan doesn't bite...much."

"Was that supposed to help? !" Yugi snapped.

"Bleh!" Megan playfully stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Just like Brittany wanted, the first ride on the list was 'Soarin' Over California'-one of the best rides in the park. It's here that guests can take a simulated areial tour of Calfornia's most famous sites-like the Golden Gate Bridge and, of course, Disneyland.

Afterwards they moved through the park in a counterclockwise path-following the map.

They didn't ride on Grizzly River Run-Which is a high speed water ride. It was much too earlier in the day for that.

The next ride on the list was something called 'Goofy's Flight School'-a roller coaster and one of the newer additions to the park.

Soon enough, the gang of eight arrived in a section of the park called Paradise Pier, and knocked two more rides off Brittany's little list: A ferris wheel called 'Mickey's Fun Wheel' and another roller coaster called 'California Screamin'.'

Getting off the 'Screamin' coaster, Megan had to straighten out her bandana. "I'm so glad my bandana didn't get blown away on the coaster." She said. "That would've been bad."

"Demo ne you've got lots of other bandanas, right?" Anna said.

"Yeah, but this is the only one I brought."

"Hmmm...What's next?" Brittany said.

"Etto etto..Ah! Hana-Chan wants to ride that one next!" Hana said.

"Toy Story Midway Mania?" Kairi said. "What's that?"

"I've heard about that. It's a ride where you can play these 3D carnival games." Anna said.

"Whoa! Sounds like fun!" Sora said. "Let's do it!"

"Hold on! I've got an idea!" Megan said.

"This should be good." Yugi said.

"Let's make a little wager, shall we?"

"What did you have in mind, Megan?" Riku said.

"Whoever gets the highest score on the Midway Mania games gets to pick our next ride." Megan said. "And the person who gets the lowest score has to...Uhh...has too—"

"Buy lunch and ice cream for everyone!" Hana said.

"Yes exactly!"

"I'm game." Yugi said.

"Me too!" Anna said.

"Atashi mo!" Brittany and Hana said.

"Great! Let's get in line!" Megan said.

"Don't forget the 3D glasses!" Anna said.

They piled into the Midway cars. The cars were very unique, they could fit four riders with two on one side and two on the other. Plus the cars could turn and swivel around. And the player's weapon of choice? A toy pop gun.

For the contest, Hana rode with Sora, Anna rode with Brittany, Yugi rode with Kairi and Megan rode with Riku.

"Yosha! Let's play!" Megan said.

**("When Can I See You Again" By Owl City playing. It's the ending song from 'Wreck-It Ralph'. I wanted to use it. Listen to it if you get the chance!)**

"Whoa! These effects are kinda trippy!" Brittany said, trying to get used to the controls.

"Oh this is so cool!" Anna laughed.

"Doremi Mama would like this game!" Hana said. "She was always breaking plates back when the Maho Dou was a sweet shop!"

"This is better than flying the Gummi Ship!" Sora said, firing his popgun like crazy.

"I think this is like more video game than theme park ride." Yugi said.

"I'm not that good with video games." Kairi said.

"Don't worry about it. It's all for fun, right?"

"Oh I love throwing cream pies!" Megan said. "I wouldn't mind getting smacked in the face with one!"

"Of course you'd love it." Riku said.

"Stop making me laugh! You're messing up my shots!"

"That's the whole point."

"I'm like Sora. I won't lose to you, Onii-Chan!"

"You gotta keep trying if you wanna keep up with me." Riku said.

"Bring it!" Megan said.

At the end of the Toy Story Midway games, it was time to check the scores.

"Who got the highest score?" Hana said. "Who? Who?"

"It looks like...mmm…the winner is..." Megan said. "Oh! It's Riku!"

"EH? ! USOU!" Brittany cried in despair. "I wanted to win! It's not fair..."

"All right Riku!" Sora said.

"You were pretty good too, Meg-Chan." Anna said. "You got second place."

"Well, I think I need to work on my aim." Megan said.

"Sora, you and Hana tied for third." Kairi said.

"We both got fourth, Kairi-Chan." Anna said.

"Eh? ! I got fifth place? !" Brittany yelled. "But it's my birthday...I should've won..."

"Wait, then who got the lowest score?" Sora said.

"...Eh? Yugi-Kun?" Megan said, surprised.

"You got sixth place?" Anna said.

"I-I-It wasn't on purpose or anything!" Yugi said. "Really I don't know what happened!"

"And Megan told us you're supposed to be the King of Games." Riku said, sarcastically.

Yugi sweatdropped and turned away. Exactly how he lost on the Toy Story Midway Mania is beyond me.

"That means Yugi-Kun has to buy lunch and ice cream for us!" Hana said.

"...Okay, okay. I guess it's only fair." Yugi said. "I just hope my allowance holds out."

"Then, Riku Onii-Chan, you won the Midway games." Megan said. "What should we ride next?" She opened up the map.

"That." Riku said, pointing to his ride of choice.

"The Twilight Zone..." Megan said.

"Tower of Terror? !" Brittany finished.

"I had a feeling he was a Twilight Zone kinda guy." Anna said.

"And look, it's right next door to Cars Land." Megan said. "Sweet! Then we can hit that after the Tower. Let's do it!"

"So does that mean you're actually riding with me?" Riku said, ruffling Megan's hair.

"I've really wanted to ride it for a while, so I wanna get it over with."

"Hana-Chan wants to ride too!" Hana said.

"Count me in!" Sora said.

"Atashi mo!" Anna said.

"Count us out. You're all mad." Brittany said.

"Oh thanks very much." Megan grinned.

"Was that really a compliment?" Kairi asked.

"It's Megan. There's no other way to say it." Yugi said.

* * *

Moments later in the Tower of Terror ride line...

"Whoa. What happened here?" Sora said, looking around the lobby of the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Looks like no one's been here for years. There's lots of luggage lying around." Anna said.

"The place has been like this since it closed so many years ago." Megan said, her tone was a bit grim.

"Closed? Why?"

"Yeah why?" Sora asked.

"It was Halloween night in 1939, when the Hollywood Tower Hotel was at the height of it's popularity." To their surprise, Riku was telling the story. "Five people went on the elevator to the thirteenth floor. When the elevator hit the twelth floor, a bolt of lightening struck the hotel. The elevator plunged to the bottom, and the five people inside had mysteriously vanished. With that incident, the Hollywood Tower Hotel closed it's doors."

"Y-Yeah...What he said." Megan said.

"Ooh, Hana-Chan's got goosebumps after hearing that story." Hana said.

"I can understand it if Megan knew that story, but how does Riku know it?" Sora said.

"I said it before." Anna said. "Riku-Kun does look like a Twilight Zone kind of guy."

"You know, when we get back to the hotel...I'm taking the stairs up to the room." Megan said.

"But our rooms are, like...on the seventh floor." Sora stated.

"I need the exercise."

* * *

Straight after the Tower of Terror, Megan finally got her wish and got to see Cars Land-The newest land in California Adventure based off the Disney/Pixar movie.

Megan was excited as she looked around. "Sugoi! It looks just like Radiator Springs!"

"It's looks a lot better than it does in the movies and the commercials." Brittany said.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Sora said. "Ya happy, Megan?"

"Oh yes! I am very happy!" Megan said.

"What kind of stuff can we do here?" Anna asked.

"Radiator Springs Racers! We have to do that one first!"

"I'd like to do those Flying Tires." Kairi said.

"Hana-Chan mo!" Hana said.

"Then I'll go ahead on the 'Racers' ride, and you guys can go on 'Luigi's Flying Tires'." Megan said. "Let's meet up at the V-8 Café for lunch."

"Just remember, Yugi-Kun is paying for lunch!" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi said, flatly. _'I still can't believe it, but oh well. C'est la vie.'_

"Okay I can't wait any longer! I'll see you later!" Megan said, dashing off down the street.

"Wait for me!" Sora took off after her.

"Right then. The Flying Tires are just down the street." Anna said.

'Luigi's Flying Tires' is one of three attractions within Cars Land. The best way to really describe the ride is it's a lot like bumper cars, in a sense. Guests can float around on large tire cars and can toss beach balls around.

"Sore!" "Go!" Hana and Kairi threw a beach ball off in another direction.

"O-Oi! Watch where you hit those things!" Someone said.

"Oh? Ah, Jou-Sama, Majorin-San!" Hana said.

"Try to be a little more careful, you two." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did we hit you?" Kairi said.

"No no, not at all. The ball just bounced off Majorin."

"It didn't hurt at all." Majorin said, with a light chuckle.

"Here I go!" Anna set an incoming ball to another guest.

"Nice shot, Anna." Riku said.

Anna blushed slightly. "Heh heh heh. All those times playing volleyball in gym class are paying off."

"Hey watch it! You hit me!" Brittany said, whining a little.

"Well, to be fair, you did deserve that since you're getting a little annoying." Yugi said.

"I'm not annoying!"

"And Megan did say she was going to smack you upside the head. So I can tell her Anna beat her to it."

"Eh?"

"Yugi-Kun look out!" It was Onpu.

"Whoa!" Yugi managed to dodge another incoming ball. "Thanks, Onpu."

"You're welcome!" Onpu said.

"Ney Hazuki-Chan, where are the others?" Brittany asked.

"Doremi-Chan, Ai-Chan, Momo-Chan and Poppu-Chan went to Radiator Springs Racers." Hazuki said.

"That's where Megan and Sora are." Riku said.

"We're meeting up at the V-8 Café for lunch." Kairi said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Like Meg-Chan says, the more the merrier!" Anna said.

* * *

Just as they said, it was time for lunch at 'Flo's V-8 Café'.

"Yosh! Yugi-Kun's paying for our group's lunch!" Brittany said.

"I get it already." Yugi said.

"Why's Yugi-Kun paying for your lunches?" Doremi asked.

"We had a little contest at the Toy Story Midway Mania." Sora said. "Whoever got the lowest score had to buy lunch and ice cream for us."

"And that was Yugi-Kun." Megan said.

"Eh? Yugi-Kun actually lost?" Poppu said.

"You can't win 'em all, okay?" Yugi said. They didn't need to keep rubbing it in.

"We haven't done that ride yet." Momoko said.

"So what happened with the person who got the highest score?" Onpu asked.

"The person who got the highest score got to pick the ride after the Midway games." Sora said.

"Tell us who won!" Aiko said.

"Riku Onii-Chan won!" Hana said. "And he picked out Tower of Terror!"

"Whoa. Yeah, I kinda thought Riku-Kun was a Twilight Zone type of guy."

"That's what I said!" Anna said.

"What are you guys gonna do after lunch?" Doremi asked.

"..." Megan and Sora looked at each other. "We don't know."

Well actually, the answer is they're just going to wing it, as always.

* * *

After lunch, Megan's group looked around at the map. So much to do, so little time, what to do? !

"Ah what next, what next?" Megan said. "I'm so bad at making decisions!"

"Well, I wanna ride—" Brittany said, but got cut off.

"Oh no ya don't! You've already picked enough rides!" Anna said. "Let someone else pick!"

"No! It's my birthday!"

"We know already!" Everyone said.

"Don't yell at me..."

"Kairi-Chan, why don't you pick the next ride?" Hana said.

"Sure! I pick...Oh! I wanna see this 'Little Mermaid' ride." Kairi said.

"Cool. That doesn't look too far from here." Megan said. "Should be just around this way, I think."

The ride they were going to next was called 'The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure'. Another fairly new ride at California Adventure, this attraction retells the story of the classic Disney movie, 'The Little Mermaid', but in ride form.

Anna picked the ride after that one. She wanted to ride 'Monsters Inc. Mike and Sulley To The Rescue!' Just like the 'Little Mermaid' ride, the attraction retells the story of the movie 'Monsters Inc.' in a ride format.

Yugi's request was to see MuppetVision 3D, a 3D movie show starring the Muppets. Also a classic and highly recommended attraction for anyone visiting California Adventure.

And while they were exploring the Sorcerer's Workshop in Hollywood Land, Megan recalled some more fond memories from her younger days.

Of course the team had to cash in their ice cream offer.

Yugi-Having lost the Toy Story Midway games-treated everyone to ice cream at a little place called the Ghiradelli Soda Fountain and Chocolate Shop. "Well, there goes my allowance for the day..." The spike-haired duelist hung his head.

"Oishii!" Megan said. "Arigato Yugi-Kun! You're the best!"

"I hate you people. I really do."

"Don't say that, Yugi-Kun." Hana said.

Anna sighed, "I love Ghiradelli chocolate, especially in ice cream."

"I think we have time for one more ride." Megan said. "I'm getting a little tired."

"It's getting pretty hot out here too." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "So what should be the last ride of the day, minna?"

"Grizzly River Run!" Megan, Hana and Sora said.

"Well, that's all the way on the other side of the park. At least we'll get to walk off the ice cream." Brittany said.

Oh yes, it was finally time to take on that water ride-The Grizzly River Run. Hey, save the best for last right?

* * *

Needless to say, after braving the rapids of the Grizzly River Run, Megan and her group were soaked, putting it lightly.

Afterwards, they met up with the Ojamajos and decided to head back to the hotel for the day.

"Tomorrow, we'll finally get our baking and decorating done." Megan said.

"And more importantly, our Christmas shopping." Brittany said. "And even more importantly, my birthday shopping."

"Ugh, give it a rest already."

Anna seemed to have her mind on something else, though.

"Anna-Chan?" Brittany said.

"Eh?" Anna said.

"Doushita no?" Megan asked.

"A-Ah, n-nan demo nai."

"Thinkin' about something?"

"Oh no, n-not much actually." Anna said.

"Thinkin' about what you're gonna get me for my birthday?" Brittany said.

Anna sweatdropped. "You really think I'm gonna tell you that?" She said. "I was...thinking about...something else."

"Nani?" Megan said.

"N-Ney Meg-Chan, can I ask you..." Anna said. "D-D-Do you know what kind of things Riku-Kun likes? F-F-For a Christmas present!"

"Hmm? What Riku Onii-Chan likes? Etto ne...I'm not really too sure. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"N-N-N-No no! I-I couldn't!" Anna started blushing. "I-I mean...I guess I could, demo ne..."

"What's the matter with you, Anna-Chan?" Megan said. "You sound a bit flustered."

"Wha? Me? Flustered? Nah!"

"Right, right! I've noticed it too!" Brittany said. "I've noticed that you start to get kinda nervous around Riku-Kun, especially when he talks to you."

"Yeah, I noticed it too, back when we rode the Haunted Mansion." Megan said. "He let you hold his hand."

"It's not what you two think!" Anna said.

"Not what we think…?" Brittany said. "You mean...?"

Then Megan smiled knowingly. "...You've got a crush on Riku, don't you Anna-Chan?"

Anna blushed...hard. "No! No that's not it at all! It's not like that!"

"Well, techincally speaking you two do have something in common." Brittany said. "You were both used by evil villains and the powers of darkness."

"It is not like that!"

"What are you three talking about?" Sora said.

"Anna-Chan has a crush on—" Brittany blurted but Anna covered her mouth.

"It is not like that at all so urusai!" Anna yelled.

"Gomen ne, Sora Onii-Chan, but it's kind of secret." Megan said.

"Aw come on! You can tell me!" Sora said.

"I'm not talkin'!" Megan threw a wink to Anna. She'd keep her friend's secret safe.

'_...Actually...They're right.' _Anna thought. _'...I think I do have a crush on Riku-Kun.'_

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter down!**

**And WHAT? ! Anna-Chan has a crush on Riku? ! Yup! That's the last planned pairing for this story, although it's very VERY light, okay?**

**Still though, join us for the next chapter in which Megan, Momoko and Sora go hunting for a midnight snack! **

**Hope you're still enjoying things. You know the drill. Drop me a line if you can! Stay sharp!**


	6. Long About Midnight

Chapter 6: Long About Midnight

You'd think after a long day at California Adventure, that would be the end of that, right? Sorry to say, but you'd be wrong.

Sometime in the middle of the night, when everyone else had hit the sack, Sora quietly snuck out of his room. Why, though, is anyone's guess.

Sora looked around to make sure no one was around. Then he started to make his way down the hallway, ever so quietly.

Then, call it what you may, Sora got the feeling he wasn't all alone in the hallways.

"...Hmmm..." It could've been nothing, but just in case, Sora brought out his Kingdom Key.

Sora crept along the wall and then coming out to a corner—"Gotcha!" He jumped out.

"Ack!" It was Megan and Momoko! The two girls covered their mouths to muffle their screams.

"M-Megan? Momo?" Sora said.

"S-Sora Onii-Chan?" Megan said.

"Oh it's only you..." Momoko sighed.

Sora sighed, "Don't scare me like that. I almost thought you two were Heartless or Nobodies."

"Oh perish the thought." Megan said. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I should ask you two the same thing."

At that moment, their stomachs let out a big growl. The three of them sweatdropped.

"That answers that question." Momoko said.

"Looks like the three of us are after one thing: a snack." Megan said.

"Where are we gonna find a snack at a time like this?" Sora said. "I mean, room service is closed for the night and I don't think the kitchen's open either."

"I'm just following Momo-Chan." Megan shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly where to find a good snack." Momoko said.

"Un!" "Okay!"

* * *

They headed downstairs and outside to the hotel grounds. There wasn't much security, but the trio still had to be cautious.

Momoko looked around a corner. "Hmmm..."

Megan and Sora hung back.

"Now I know exactly what it feels like to be in a Sly Cooper game." Megan whispered.

"Shh." Sora shushed her.

"Okay. The coast is clear." Momoko said. "Just stick with me and be careful."

"Lead the way, Momo-Chan." Megan said.

"It's over here."

So following Momoko, the trio began to sneak through the hotel grounds as a background song began.

? ? ?: _**Long about midnight**_

_**When everybody else has long been sleeping**_

_**They'll be creeping**_

_**Down to the kitchen of the hotel**_

Sora and Momoko snuck around in a very cartoonish tiptoe manner, taking things one little step at a time.

Megan was also sneaking around in a cartoonish manner, but it was more of a Sly Cooper thief style. She turned to the audience and gave a sneaky look.

_**Long about midnight (About midnight)**_

_**When nobody else is even moving**_

_**They'll be grooving**_

_**Quieter than a mouse**_

_**Down to the kitchen of the hotel**_

They crept inside to where the Goofy's Kitchen was.

Megan and Momoko headed in first, while Sora made sure no one saw them and that no one was following them.

_**I said they poke their heads around the corner**_

_**To make sure nobody's in sight**_

The trio looked around a corner. Once they knew for sure that the coast was clear, they walked into the kitchen of the restaurant.

_**Jumps up to the kitchen table**_

_**To see what the kids can drag out tonight**_

'_**Round midnight**_

"Whoa! Jackpot!" Megan said softly.

"Sweet!" Sora whispered.

"These are some of the leftovers from the buffet." Momoko whispered. "Looks like they haven't finished throwing them out yet."

"Let's grab some stuff, then we can get out of here."

"Don't take too much though." Megan said.

_**When everybody else is safely sacking**_

_**They'll be snacking**_

_**On a leg of lamb, toast and jam, lasgana in a pan**_

_**Long about the middle of the night**_

Megan decided to be good and got herself some fruits.

Momoko snatched up some sweet things.

And Sora got a little bit of everything.

_**Now do they regret it? (Do they regret it?)**_

_**Yes they feel so very blue**_

It may have been too late, but they were starting to have second thoughts.

_**And when they get too round, they try to cut down**_

_**Only for an hour or two**_

_**Then around midnight**_

Okay, the kitchen staff hadn't caught them just yet, so what the hey right?

_**When that ol' hunger gets to stirring**_

_**They'll go purring**_

_**Light on their feet, til they start to eat**_

_**Long about the middle of the night**_

They started to munch on their midnight goodies.

As the song faded away, something kept nagging at Megan's mind. "Should we really be eating this?"

"Meg-Chan they're leftovers. I'm sure no one'll mind." Momoko said. "The kitchen staff can't use it anyway."

"Well yeah, in the restaurant biz, they can't use leftovers like we can at home." Megan said. "But seriously what if we get caught?"

"We're not gonna get caught."

"What if the staff catches us? O-O-Or-Or what if Majorin-Sama catches us? Or worse...What if Riku Onii-Chan catches us?"

"I wouldn't worry about Riku catching us." Sora said, coolly.

"How do you say that with a straight face?" Megan said.

"Trust me. No one, not even Riku will catch us down here. Besides that guy sleeps like he's dead."

The kitchen lights clicked on suddenly. And—You know what, I'll let them say it.

The trio gasped, "Riku!"

"Busted." Riku said.

"**AAAARRRGGGHHH!" **Megan, Sora and Momoko screamed.

They hightailed it out of the kitchen, but...

In heading for the door, Riku grabbed Momoko by the back of her shirt collar. "And...where do you think you're going?"

"Eheheheheh..." Momoko laughed nervously.

"Oh Riku won't catch us! He sleeps like he's dead!" Megan said, sarcastically.

"Just keep running!" Sora said.

"Wait! Sora Onii-Chan what about Momo-Chan? !"

"Uhh...Collateral damage?"

"Works for me."

"Whatever happened to no toon left behind?" Momoko whined a little as Riku dragged her back to the room.

* * *

**Yes! A new chapter! Sorry if it's short, but it's a nice change of pace from all those long chapters I've been doing. **

**You probably don't recognize the insert song I used in the chapter. It's from the old TV special 'Here Comes Garfield'. You might have to look it up. **

**In the next chapter we get to all that Christmas shopping, decorating and baking. But Brittany finally plucks my last good nerve. And Yugi? Well, let's just say he finally gets some things off his chest. It'll be filled with lots of random stuff I wanted to do, so roll with it, okay?**

**Well, even if you're just joining us or if you've been keeping an eye on things, keep reading for more and enjoy the story with some Christmas cookies and a mug of hot cocoa. Read, review, drop me a line or two and stay sharp!**


	7. That Tears It!

Chapter 7: That Tears It!

The next morning, everyone conviened at the entrance to the parks. It was finally time to get all that Christmas shopping done.

But...After last night's 'Midnight Snack' fiasco, Majorin wasn't too happy with Megan, Sora and Momoko.

_Earlier that morning…_

"_Kyah~!" Majorin shouted. "Why are Megan-Chan and Sora-Kun in our room? !"_

_Down in the lobby, Riku told the red-violet witch what happened in the kitchen._

_Suffice it to say, Majorin was mad as heck. So she punished the trio by not letting them eat breakfast. I know it's not much, but still...yeah…_

_Getting back to things-_

"Tattletale!" Megan hissed at Riku.

"Hmph." Riku just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right, take it easy there." Majorin said. "Now, I expect you to stick close together. Keep your money and your tickets safe and on hand."

"You can explore both parks to find what you need, or see what the shops at Downtown Disney have to offer." Jou-Sama said. "You can head back to the hotel on your own time."

"I hope I have enough money to spend on everyone." Doremi said.

"W-Well keep in mind, converting magic spheres or munny to American dollars is not exact." Majorin said. "You should spend at least...$15 to $20 on each person. And you don't have to go big either. You can buy a few small gifts for someone."

"You've got all day to do your shopping, but take your time." Jou-Sama said. "When you're in the parks, if you want to do any of the rides, that's fine, but keep an eye on your things."

"Hai!" "Okay!" "Uh-Huh!" Everyone said.

"Let's get going." Anna said. "We got a lot to do today."

"Can't we grab some food first?" Sora said. "I'm hungry since Majorin wouldn't let us eat breakfast."

"I don't blame her." Riku said.

"..." The others just gave out a look.

* * *

Down at the Carnation Café...

"Oh sweet!" Sora was munching on a plate of Mickey Mouse waffles.

"We're gonna start our shopping at the Emporium." Kairi said.

"We'll find you later." Anna said.

"Okay then, good luck!" Megan said. She was drinking some orange juice.

"You'll probably need it to find the perfect birthday present for me." Brittany snickered.

"All right already!" Anna said.

"Well, don't snap at me."

Megan sighed, "Hmm..." She started looking over the maps of the resort, scoping out the shops and figuring out a plan. "If we head out this way..." She started muttering to herself.

Yugi was a bit on edge. And I think you can guess as to why.

Well, Megan was planning her shopping moves, Sora was more than happy with his waffles and there was that stare again! 

Oh yes, Yugi was getting that stare from Riku again. That stare with those eyes. It was unsettling to Yugi, but let's face it: Riku is a bit intimidating.

'_Why does he keep staring at me like that?' _Yugi thought. _'I-I don't get it! Maybe...Maybe I'm right and he just doesn't like me...? Or maybe Megan's right and I'm just overreacting. But...But I can't take that stare anymore!'_

"That does it! I can't take it anymore!" Yugi said, standing up.

"Uhh Yugi?" Sora said.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Megan asked.

"I've had all I can stand and I can't stand no more!" Yugi said, staring back at Riku.

"O-O-Oh! Th-That again?" Megan said, nervously. "Y-Yugi-Kun, I don't know. Do you really wanna—"

"If you've got something to say to me, then say it." Riku said.

"I got half a mind!" Yugi said.

"Uhh awkward." Megan said.

"Oh look at that. Let's check it out, Megan!" Sora said, looking at a random object.

"Yes, let's."

The two of them ran off.

"Since that first day in the park, you've just been giving me this weird stare...Since Megan said I was her boyfriend." Yugi said. "I've just been getting this feeling maybe you don't like me, something like that."

"I can't watch this." Megan covered her eyes. She and Sora were watching from a nearby bush.

"Maybe Megan's right and I'm just being stupid about this. Fine whatever! I don't care what you do or what you say. That doesn't changet this fact. Megan is my girlfriend and I would never do anything to break her heart." Yugi said. "She trusts me. You, as her older brother, should know that."

"Wow. Yugi's on a roll." Sora said.

"I don't know if Megan even told you this, but during Halloween at the Disney World Blot Accident, we all worked together to save Megan. But you know what else? A little thought ran through my mind, because Brittany made some lame joke about Blotlings being like Heartless. I thought to myself...'I'm glad Sora and Riku aren't here'!" Yugi said. "But that doesn't matter. If you were there at Halloween, you'd be trying just as hard as we were. I don't care what you say or do. My heart is connected to Megan's. That will never change. I...I'm not afraid of you!"

Yugi felt like he made his point. He was half expecting Riku to start lecturing him.

"Finally." Riku said.

"...H-Huh?" Yugi said, tilting his head.

"You know, I'm actually surprised it took you this long to stand up to me."

"...W-Wait, wait what? You were waiting for me to just burst out like that?"

"Not like that, though, but...something like that."

Yugi blinked a few times. "Then...all this time I've felt uneasy around you...were you...were you just messing with me?"

"You could say that." Riku said. "I know Megan trust you. I wanted to see that for myself. After all, you did help her and Brittany work things out."

"...Huh. Majorin was right. I was just being ridiculous about this." Yugi shook his head. "And Megan's right too. You really are a good brother. So then...Think we can start over?" He held out his hand. "I'm Yugi."

"Riku." Riku said, shaking Yugi's hand.

"Looks like they're getting along now." Sora said. "See, Megan? You were worried over nothing."

"Oh Sora, I wasn't worried at all." Megan said, coolly.

"Huh?"

* * *

After that little exchange at the Carnation Café...The eight of them started brousing around the shops of Adventureland.

Hana was looking around at some items at a trading post. "Hmmm..." She was really thinking hard about her shopping.

"See something you like, Hana-Chan?" Sora said.

"Don't look! Hana-Chan wants to find a good present for Sora Onii-Chan and Riku Onii-Chan!" Hana said, pushing Sora away.

"Okay okay, sorry!"

"Maa, it's really kinda hard shopping for so many people in our group." Anna said.

"I don't think it's that much trouble." Megan said. "I already know what a lot of you like. And I don't really go too big."

"I kinda agree with you, Anna. It's a little tough, shopping for everyone." Kairi said. "There's...what? 16 people in our group?"

"Yeah, more or less." Anna nodded.

"Luckily, you only really have to worry about finding ME gifts today." Brittany said, pointing her nose up. "Because tomorrow is finally my birth—"

"Bri-Chan urusai yo!" Megan and Anna yelled.

"Wh-What?"

"We get it already! It's your birthday, we get it!" Anna said. "Quit reminding us every five seconds!"

"It's getting old!" Megan said.

"Excuse me, but this trip was all MY idea." Brittany said. "So then what I say goes!"

"It doesn't work like that. We know this was your idea. You don't need to be so annoying about it."

"I'm not annoying!"

"Oh sure. And I'm sure it wasn't like that during our grocery shopping trip."

"I wasn't!"

"Please. You think just 'cause it's your birthday, you think that we'll spoil you."

"How...H-How could you say I'm being spolied?

"How could you be acting so spoiled?" Megan said.

"Uh. W-Wait. Yugi-Kun, you don't think I'm acting spoiled do you?" Brittany asked.

"Actually I have to agree with Megan. One because she's my girlfriend, and two you have been acting spoiled. You don't usually act like this on your birthday." Yugi said.

"B-But...But I..." Brittany was now at a loss for words.

"It may be Christmas, and it may be your birthday, but you don't have to act like that." Megan said, firmly.

"I...I-I wasn't...acting...like that...at all."

"A-All right, you two, let's just calm down for a sec." Yugi said. "You've both said things you probably shouldn't have said. Wh-Why don't we just split up so you two can cool off away from each other?"

"Yeah, I think that's best." Anna said.

"Anna, we'll go with Brittany and get more of our shopping done."

"Un."

"We'll take Hana around." Kairi said.

"Let's go this way, Hana-Chan." Sora said.

"Hai..." Hana said.

"I'll stick with Megan." Riku said.

"Right. We'll see you when we see you." Yugi said, walking away with Anna and Brittany. "Come on Brittany. We'll find you something to cheer you up."

Megan sighed, "That girl. She's my best friend. I love her to death, but sometimes she just drives me nuts."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know that feeling. Sometimes Sora drives me nuts." Riku said.

"Well...She'll cool off sooner or later." Megan said. "Ah now she probably thinks I won't get her a birthday present since I yelled at her."

"If you and Brittany are good friends, you'll make up. Trust me."

"I know, I know."

"Come on. I'll buy you a Mickey Mouse ice cream."

"Oh if you think it'll help."

* * *

Meanwhile over in Critter Country, Doremi plopped herself onto a bench with a sigh.

"I think I've got enough gifts for everyone." Doremi said.

"I still need to find a few more things." Momoko said. "But let's take a break."

"I agree. My list is just about done." Majorin said.

"Oh! Can we ride Winnie the Pooh? Onegai?" Momoko asked.

"Ah, right, Jou-Sama did say we could do some rides if we wanted." Doremi said. "Demo ne, I'm not in the mood for rides."

"Well, I'd like to ride Winnie the Pooh." Majorin said.

"Eh? Majorin-San, you like Pooh Bear?" Momoko said.

"Yes, yes I do. We can ride that and Doremi-Chan can make sure no Heffalumps or Woozles steal our bags."

"Heffalumps? Woozles? What are those?" Doremi asked.

"They're these weird creatures that roam around the 100 Acre Wood." Momoko said.

"Yes. And supposedly on the darkest, stormiest, most blustery of nights, they sneak around the woods, looking for honey...and steak to eat." Majorin said, slyly.

"St-Steak? !" Doremi said, surprised. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh am I? No one's ever seen one before, so maybe we don't know for sure."

"Then what does a Heffalump or Woozle even look like?"

Oh Doremi should not have asked that...

Momoko: _**They're black, they're brown**_

_**They're up, they're down**_

_**They're in, they're out, they're all about!**_

_**They're gone, they're near**_

_**They're far, they're here**_

_**They're quick and slick and insincere**_

_**Beware, beware, be a very wary girl**_

"N-Nani yo?" Doremi said. "Do you really have to sing the answer?"

Majorin: _**A heffalump or woozle is very confuzle**_

_**A heffalump or woozle's very sly**_

_**(Momoko: Sly sly sly)**_

_**They come in ones and twozles**_

_**But if they so choozles**_

_**Before your eyes, you'll see them multiply**_

_**(Momoko: Ply ply ply)**_

_**They're extraordinary, so better be wary**_

_**Because they come in every shape and size**_

_**(Momoko: Size size size)**_

_**If steak is what you covet, you'll find that they love it**_

_**Because they will munch up the thing you prize!**_

"Okay, that's it. Now I know the two of you are just messing around with me." Doremi said.

"How do you know? Maybe Heffalumps and Woozles do like to eat steak and not just honey." Momoko said.

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you." Majorin added. "We don't know for sure, but after all—"

Majorin and Momoko: _**They're extraordinary, so better be wary**_

_**Because they come in every shape and size**_

_**Size size size!**_

Now that they were singing it, it got Doremi thinking. What if? What if these Heffalumps and Woozles really did like steak as much as she did? Oh what if?

_**If steak is what you covet, you'll find that they love it**_

_**Because they will munch up the thing you prize!**_

_**Beware, beware, beware, beware~!**_

"Kyah~!" Doremi grabbed her bags and ran off.

"Ah...I actually got the rest of my shopping done," Megan said. "And the Mickey Mouse ice cream really hits the spot. Arigato, Onii-Chan." Riku gave her a little smile.

"Kyah!" Doremi ran right past them.

"Doremi-Chan?" Megan said.

"Heffalumps and Woozles are gonna steal my steak!" Doremi yelled.

"...?" Megan cocked her head.

"Did you...get a word of that?" Riku said.

Majorin and Momoko were laughing.

"Heffalumps and Woozles don't really eat steak." Momoko said. "They eat honey!"

"I needed a good laugh!" Majorin said.

"A-hem! Futari-tomo." Megan stepped up to them.

"Oh Meg-Chan! Riku-Kun!" Momoko said.

"Look you two, I don't really mind if you joke around, but I don't need this right now." Megan said.

"Doushita no?" Majorin said.

"Megan and Anna got fed up at Brittany." Riku said. "So they're spending time away from each other until they cool off."

"Ah, souka. I figured something like that might happen. Megan-Chan would've yelled at Brittany-Chan sooner or later. She was getting a bit..."

"Annoying. We know."

"Oh sorry." Momoko said in English.

"No it's okay." Megan said. "Have any luck with your shopping?"

"We just need to find a few more small things." Majorin said. "And you two?"

"We're actually done."

"Oh Megan Onee-Chan! Riku Onii-Chan!" Hana and Sora ran up to them.

"Ah you two!" Megan said.

"Done with your shopping already?" Riku said.

"Just finished." Sora said. "We're glad we caught up with you. Hana and I were gonna ride Splash Mountain. We wanted to see if Megan wanted to ride with us."

"What about the others?" Megan asked.

"Uhh...Kairi went back to the hotel with Yugi and Anna. Brittany's still feeling kinda down."

"I thought so."

"Well, don't worry about it too much. She'll cheer up soon." Majorin said.

"I know. So then, yeah! Let's ride Splash Mountain!"

"If you'd like I can take your bags. Momoko-Chan and I have a little more shopping to do. Plus we need to find Doremi-Chan and calm her down."

"Okay. It'd be pretty bad if our stuff got wet on the ride." Megan said.

"Don't look though! Hana-Chan got some really great gifts for everyone!" Hana said.

"I won't. You have my word." Majorin said.

"We'll see you back at the hotel, okay?" Momoko said.

"See ya!" "Ja ne!"

"Splash Mountain then, right?" Riku said.

"Eh? You're riding with us too, Riku Onii-Chan?" Hana said.

"It's a water ride. You're gonna get wet." Megan said.

"After you then." Riku said.

But once they saw the size of the line for Splash Mountain...

"Uhh, we'd...better use that Fastpass thing." Sora said. Megan and Hana nodded.

* * *

Thanks to the magic of Fastpass, they headed up into Splash Mountain in time at all.

Hana was bobbing her head to the beat of the ride's background music.

"Now I've got a real hankering for some of Applejack-Chan's Apple Cider." Megan said.

"Applejack?" Sora said.

"One of our pony friends. I'm sure Donald and Goofy told you about her."

"Oh, she's the farm pony, right? And she's also called the 'Element of Honesty'?"

"That's her!"

"Applejack-Chan's family makes the best apple cider in Ponyville!" Hana said.

"Now I wanna try Applejack's cider." Sora said.

Once their log floated into the crystal cave where the animals and critters were singing about their 'laughing place'...

"Hana-Chan don't know about you guys, but Hana-Chan definitely found her laughing place!" Hana said, giddly and giggling.

"Yeah, me too!" Sora said.

"Oh for me, there's only one song that gets me in my laughing place!" Megan said. Then a new song started.

Meg: _**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down**_

"Oh My God! Tell me she's not—" Riku said. Megan was actually singing a Pony song!

_**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown**_

"Yup! She is!" Hana said, a bit too cheerfully.

_**I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw**_

_**But Pinkie-Chan said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all**_

"So what is?" Sora asked.

_**She said**_

_**MegChan you gotta stand up tall**_

_**Learn to face your fears**_

_**You'll see that they can't hurt you**_

_**Just laugh to make them disappear~!**_

_**Ha ha HA!**_

"Heh heh heh!" Hana grinned. "That's Megan Onee-Chan's laughing place!"

_**So~ Giggle at the ghostie, guffaw at the grossly**_

_**Crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy**_

_**Chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky**_

_**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone**_

_**And if he thinks he can scare then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wannna—**_

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Megan was laughing to hard. "I can't breathe!"

_**LAUGH~~~!**_

As Megan sang the last line, their log boat plunged down the biggest splash of Splash Mountain!

**(* SPLASH! ! ! *)**

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Megan, Hana and Sora had definitely, without a single doubt, found their laughing places.

"I hate laughing!" Riku said, although he was laughing his head off.

* * *

That afternoon, back at the Disneyland Hotel, after everyone hid their presents, it was time to start decorating.

"Yosha! Let's get started." Aiko said.

"We'll get everything ready for baking." Anna said. "So you girls can set up the décor."

"Okay! Just leave it to us!" Hana said. _'Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii! Christmas tree appear!" _A good sized Christmas tree appeared inside the suite.

"_Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun!" _Aiko chanted. _"String up some lights around the tree and suite!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto!" _Poppu chanted. _"Hang up a wreath on our room doors!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" _Hazuki chanted. _"Hang a lovely garland on the windows and balcony!"_

"_Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" _Onpu said. _"Santa hats for everyone appear!"_

"_Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" _Momoko said. _"Candy Canes, appear!"_

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" _Doremi said. _"Bring all our ornaments from the Maho Dou right here!" _A big box of Christmas ornaments appeared.

"Great job girls." Yugi said.

"With all of us working together, we'll have this tree decorated in no time!"

Doremi was right. With the ten of them-That's the seven Ojamajos plus Yugi, Sora and Riku-all the ornaments made their way onto the tree.

Poppu wanted to put the star topper on the tree, so Riku gave her a hand.

"We're done!" The Ojamajos said.

"Maa, Minna-San, you all did a lovely job with the decorations" Jou-Sama said.

"All the ingredients are ready." Megan said. "I've got all the recipes. Ney, Anna-Chan, is Bri-Chan feeling any better?"

"Actually...She's in our room, sitting in a corner." Anna said.

"Oh dear, this is not good."

"Then it seems that Brittany-Chan won't be helping us with baking." Majorin said. "I suppose that can't be helped. We do have a spare patissier ring if you'd like, Kairi-Chan."

"Can I? Really?" Kairi said.

"You don't have to."

Kairi took the ring and transformed with the others into the patissier uniform.

"Right then. Let's get our bake on, ladies." Megan said.

**("Sweet Song ABC" MegChan version feat. Hana and Sora playing. Had some problems here, couldn't fix it! Don't blame me, blame the computer!)**

Meg: _**A! Ama-I Apple Pie**_

_**B! Bikkuri Biscuit**_

_**C! Cittori Chuu Cream**_

Hana: _**D! Dokkiri Doughnut!**_

Meg: _**E! Ehhen Éclair**_

Trio: _**F**_ _**G! (Meg: Sore!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Hai!)**_

_**When I sing it, my eyes sparkle bright (Ahaha!)**_

_**I wonder what's today's snack**_

Megan and Momoko worked on a triple batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Anna and Kairi mixed up the almond muffins.

Jou-Sama worked on the sugar cookies.

Majorin made quick work of the shortbread. "Shortbread's in the oven." She said. "I'll start on the peanut butter cookies."

"Okay!" Megan said.

Meg: _**F! Fresh Fruit Parfait**_

_**G! G-man no Ginger Cookie**_

Hana: _**H! Honwaka Hot Cake**_

Sora: _**I! I love Ice Cream!**_

Meg: _**J! Jarajara Jelly Beans**_

Trio: _**E**_ **_F_** _**G! (Hana: Sore!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Hai~!)**_

_**When I sing it, I hear my stomach growl (Ihihi!)**_

_**Hey what was yesterday's snack?**_

"The almond muffins are baking." Kairi said.

"Should we start up the gingerbread cupcakes?" Anna said.

"Go for it!" Momoko said.

Meg: _**K! Ki-n to Kakigoori**_

Sora: _**L! Let's go Lemon Pie**_

Meg: _**M! Mokkori Mont Blanc**_

Hana: _**N! Nani kana Nata De Coco?**_

Meg: _**O! Okkina Osenbei**_

Jou-Sama rolled out the sugar cookie dough and started cutting it with cookie cutters. She even let Hana and Sora cut out a few shapes.

Trio: _**F**_ _**G! (Sora: Let's go!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Okay!)**_

_**When I sing it, I can smell something good (Heh heh!)**_

_**What kind of snack will we make today?**_

Both the sugar cookies and peanut butter cookies went into the oven. Majorin pulled out the almond muffins and shortbread to cool.

"Now then, I need to mix up the royal icing for the sugar cookies." Jou-Sama said.

Momoko put two trays of chocolate chip cookies into the oven. "Two trays down!"

Hana: _**P! Pururun Pudding**_

_**Q! Q-to na Quince Jam**_

_**R! Runrun Rare Cheese**_

Meg: _**S! Saikou Shortcake**_

_**T! Tappuri Taiyaki**_

"Gingerbread cupcakes going in!" Anna said, placing a tin of cupcakes into the oven.

"Let's fix up the frosting, Anna." Kairi said.

"Yup!"

Trio: _**E**_ _**F**_ _**G! (Meg and Hana: Sore!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Hai~!)**_

_**When I sing it, my mouth starts to drool (Uhuhu!)**_

_**I want tomorrow's snack right now!**_

"Momo-Chan, did we need to do a triple batch of chocolate chip?" Megan asked.

"Everyone loves chocolate chip!" Momoko said.

"Hmm, good point."

Background: _**Oh I love Sweet Song**_

_**Oh you love Sweet Song too**_

_**Oh I love Sweet Song, oh you love Sweet Song**_

_**Let's sing Sweet Song together.**_

"Hana-Chan can't stand waiting." Hana said, slumping onto a counter. "Hana-Chan wants a cookie now."

"I know! Everything smells so good!" Sora said, half whining. "I want one of those muffins." He reached out for one of the piping hot almond muffins...When something smacked his hand. "OW~! What was that for Riku? !"

"You have to wait til they're done baking, you idiot." Riku said.

"Bleh!" Hana stuck out her tongue.

Meg: _**U! Uttori Uji Kintoki**_

Sora: _**V! Very good Vanilla Shake**_

Hana: _**W! Wakuwaku Waffle**_

Meg: _**X! X kusu MiX Juice**_

_**Y! Yo-rolei Yogurt**_

Trio: _**E**_ _**F**_ _**G! (Hana and Sora: Go!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Yeah!)**_

_**When I sing it , I just can't wait (Ohoho!)**_

_**Is today's snack ready yet?**_

Whike Anna and Momoko switched cookie trays in and out of the oven, Megan practiced her piping skills on the gingerbread cupcakes.

Majorin colored the royal icing Christmasy colors.

Jou-Sama frosted the sugar cookies. Kairi sprinkled some sugar crystals on them.

_**Z! I like-NO!**_

_**I love every single sweet**_

_**Tasty, yummy, mouth-watering**_

_**Bakeshop Sweet Song**_

Momoko crushed up some candy canes in a bag. Anna sprinkled them on the gingerbread cupcakes.

_**G! (Meg and Sora: Let's go!)**_

_**Sweet and delicious, a bakery parade**_

_**G! (Yeah!)**_

_**When I sing it, everybody is happy (Ahaha!)**_

_**I wonder what's today snack**_

_**Let's say 'Bon Appetite!'**_

"We're done!" Megan, Momoko and Anna said.

"Oh great!" Doremi said.

"We could use a snack." Aiko said.

"Well, eat up. We made plenty." Kairi said.

"I'll take some of this to Bri-Chan." Megan said, fixing up a plate of sweets. "Some freshly baked sweets will help her lighten up a little."

"I'll go with you." Anna said, leaving the room with Megan.

"Hana-Chan, Sora-Kun, for you two." Jou-Sama said, giving them each a chocolate chip cookie and a cupcake. "Since you've been so patient while we were baking."

"Yeah! Thanks, Jou-Sama!" Sora said.

"Arigato, Jou-Sama!" Hana said.

"These muffins are the best." Onpu said.

Momoko set up a few plates of cookies. "We can take some of these plates back to our rooms."

"Good idea, Momo-Chan." Hazuki said.

Hana and Sora eyed a plate of chocolate chip cookies. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll have to fix up a plate for Mickey-Kun-Tachi." Majorin said.

"That'll be a nice present for them." Poppu said.

"Yeah! You can give them..." Momoko said, but... "Huh? I thought there was a plate right there. Where'd it go?"

"Uhh I'll give you a wild guess." Yugi said, pointing at the door.

Hana and Sora were trying to sneak off with a plate of cookies.

"Hana, Sora, you two get back here." Riku said.

"No! We deserve the cookies!" Sora said.

"Young man, young lady, you two hand over those cookies this instant!" Majorin said.

"Bleh!" Hana and Sora taunted her.

"Anou ne futari-tomo-!"

"Let me hand them." Riku said. "You two get back here!"

"No!" Hana yelled. She and Sora ran out of the suite with their ill-gotten goodies.

"Oh great. I'll be back." Riku took off after them. "You two hand over the cookies and you won't get hurt!"

"Get away from us, Riku!" Sora yelled.

"We deserve the cookies!" Hana yelled.

The others just sighed and shook their heads with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"We're back!" Megan and Anna returned to their room.

Brittany...Well...Brittany was feeling pretty down.

"We're all done with our baking, and we thought this would help cheer you up." Anna said.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you today." Megan said, placing the plate of sweets on the table. "I hope this'll make up for that."

"..." Brittany hung her head.

"Umm, okay. Well, I hope you feel better soon, ney?" Anna said.

"Y'know, I think for her, I'll sleep with Jou-Sama tonight." Megan said.

"Aw don't say that. She'll be just fine by tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"If you're sure, then..."

* * *

**Another day, another chapter, and it's a long one this time! But we did get a lot done today.**

**In the next chapter, it's Brittany's birthday, but will BriChan's mood perk up? There's only one way to find out! Just read!**

**What did I tell you? Random stuff in here. Just roll with it, okay?**


	8. Happy Birthday BriChan!

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday, Bri-Chan!

The morning of December 23 was just like any other morning. A pretty calm morning.

Brittany had slept in really late. It was a quarter past 10:00 (AM) when she finally woke up.

The weirdest thing was...Megan, Anna and Yugi were gone.

Brittany sighed, "I guess I'm all alone today."

There was a note on the desk. _'BriChan, we're taking care of some things today. Don't sweat about yesterday, okay? I really am sorry. We'll find you at 3:30 (PM) sharp. We've got a big surprise for you! See you then. MegChan, Anna-Chan and Yugi-Kun.'_

"A surprise, huh? Oh I bet it's a big surprise, all right." Brittany said. "Knowing Meg-Chan, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still mad at me."

Nevertheless, Brittany decided she couldn't sulk around the room all day. She got dressed up and went outside to grab some fresh air, and hopefully find something to do.

* * *

Outside, the hotel grounds were bustling with activity. People coming to and from the parks, guests going to the pools. And some Christmas decorations were getting put up. Lots of people were getting some last minute shopping done as well.

Brittany was strolling around, trying to get her mind on other things.

"...I didn't get the chance to find Meg-Chan a Christmas present." Brittany said. "I was too busy being mad at her."

'_I still don't get it. I don't think I was being annoying or spoiled. I mean, I was just excited. They know that, don't they?'_

Brittany sat down on a ledge and looked into her small orange crystal ball.

"Is Meg-Chan right? Have I really been acting so annoying about this?"

Brittany's crystal ball started showing her flashbacks, from their days at the park.

Looking rhought all the flashbacks, the neon orange Ojamajo started to get it, and started to realize...

"M-M-Meg-Chan... Meg-Chan IS right. I really have been acting spoiled rotten about my birthday. It's even worse since I said I'd make Meg-Chan miserable for the rest of the trip if she didn't do everything I wanted."

'_I was just too excited! I can't believe I really let this go to my head! Meg-Chan would probably say she could believe that.'_

"Jeez, what a big mess I got myself into...W-Well, I don't know where Meg-Chan-Tachi went off to, so I probably won't be able to apologize to them right now."

'_Meg-Chan already apologized to me with those cookies, so...So I should make up with her by getting her a great Christmas gift!'_

The neon orange Ojamajo jumped to her feet, now feeling quite refreshed.

"That's it then! And since the others are doing something on their own, I can take my time and get Meg-Chan's present!" Brittany said. "Then, when we meet up for this surprise, I can properly apologize to her and everyone!"

Well since Downtown Disney was only a hop, step and jump away from the hotel, Brittany merrily skipped across the street to the shopping district.

But not too far from her location, Doremi, Hana, Aiko and Momoko were carrying some things into the main lobby of the hotel.

"Doremi, do you really think we'll make it in time?" Hana asked.

"It'll be pretty close, I think." Doremi said.

"We'll make it. Dontcha worry." Aiko said.

"Bri-Chan'll be so surprised!" Momoko said.

* * *

Being two days before Christmas, Downtown Disney was crowded, for lack of better word. Everyone was running around and rushing about, looking to finish up their Christmas shopping.

"M-Maybe I should've done my shopping at the hotel's gift shop." Brittany said. "I'd keep my sanity that way."

If things were hectic at Downtown Disney before, it was certainly that way now.

"W-Well, it's worth it to find Meg-Chan's present."

Just like Megan said she knew what Brittany liked, Brittany knew what Megan liked. _'Meg-Chan likes things like plushies, candy, books and these Vinylmation things.' _Brittany thought. _'Now...What can I get her? I wanna make sure I don't get her something she already has.'_

Like a light bulb going off, Brittany knew exactly what to get her. A lovely Disneyland snowglobe with a photo slot.

Walking back to the hotel, Brittany felt rather pleased with her purchase.

"Oh, I really hope Meg-Chan likes it." Brittany said. "Really, I hope she does."

'_Don't sweat about yesterday, okay? I really am sorry.' _Is what Megan's note said.

'_Wait...But what if...What if she doesn't like it? And...A-And what if she's still mad at me?' _Brittany thought. _'What if she unwraps it on Christmas and then...' _She shook her head and lightly slapped her face. "Jeez don't think like that! R-Right now the best thing to do is just wrap it up and hope for the best."

'_And you never know...Maybe she will like it! She will!'_

* * *

Coming back to the room, Brittany still felt pretty good about things. At least better than she felt this morning.

It was about 2:00 (PM) or sometime after, Brittany got up to her floor where the rooms were.

"Wow, time really flies when you're shopping around a busy Downtown Disney." Brittany said.

As she approached her room..."Eh?" Brittany noticed Anna and Yugi carrying out some wrapped presents.

They were muttering something, but Brittany couldn't hear them. Nevertheless, she decided to talk to them.

"Anna-Chan! Yugi-Kun!" Brittany called out.

"Ack!" "Whoa!" Anna and Yugi jumped in surprise.

"What's with that? I'm not a ghost or a Heartless or anything."

"Uhh-Sorry Brittany! W-We got stuff to do!" Yugi said. "C-Come on, Anna!" He skittered off.

"J-Ja ne, Bri-Chan!" Anna said, scampering after Yugi.

"M-Matte! Can't I help you out or...some...thing..." Brittany said. "...Mou...They...They are still mad at me for yesterday."

* * *

"Phew! That was a close one." Anna sighed.

"I'll say. We almost got caught." Yugi said.

They had gone downstairs to the main lobby of the hotel. They walked into one of the hotel's convention rooms.

Inside, everyone was hard at work getting ready...For Brittany's birthday party!

"How's everything going?" Yugi asked.

"It's looking good!" Aiko said. She and Momoko were hanging up a 'Happy Birthday' banner.

Hana, Poppu and Hazuki were putting up freshly blown balloons.

Onpu was fixing up some edible fruit bouquets.

"Here. You two can put the presents on that table over there." Doremi said.

"Okay then." Anna nodded.

"So does Brittany suspect anything?" Sora asked.

"She knows today's her birthday, but she has no idea what we're up to." Yugi said. "Where's Megan and the others?"

"Still in the kitchen, getting all the food ready." Riku said.

"I think it looks like we're gonna make it." Onpu said.

"Bri Onee-Chan's gonna love this!" Hana said. The others nodded.

* * *

Back with Brittany...

" *Sigh* I actually managed to wrap up all my presents, demo ne..." Brittany said. "...Maybe they are still mad at me."

That little exchange with Anna and Yugi made her a tad uneasy.

'_I know that note said they were doing some things on their own, but...Why don't they want me to help them? Oh they are mad at me and now they don't want anything to do with me today!' _Brittany thought, staring out the window in her room.

"Mou! This isn't turing out the way I wanted it to!"

Whether this was true or not, Brittany was feeling down again.

"Okay okay, so maybe I deserve that for being so annoying." Brittany said. She looked down at the grounds.

That's when she spotted... "Eh?"

It was...It was Megan, accompanined by Kairi, Majorin and Jou-Sama. And each of them were carrying platters of snacks.

"Wha...What are they doing?" Brittany said.

She ran out of the room and headed downstairs as fast as she could.

"M-Matte!" Brittany tried to catch up with her friends. But she lost track of them.

"Wh-Where are they?" Brittany said. "Aw Meg-Chan is still mad at me. She's been busy all day with who knows what and there's no way she's doing stuff for my birthday..." She hung her head.

* * *

"Okay, that should be everything." Kairi said.

"Great job, Minna!" Megan said. She checked her watch. "The cake should be finished just about now. So while I deal with that...Sora Onii-Chan, Riku Onii-Chan, could you two go fetch Bri-Chan?"

"Sure." Riku nodded.

"Leave it to us!" Sora said.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume she's still in the room." Majorin said. "Yugi-Kun and Anna-Chan are the only one's who've seen her today."

"We'll find her, don't worry." Riku said.

"I won't be too long in the kitchen!" Megan said.

* * *

Out on the hotel grounds, Brittany sat down beneath a tree.

"...It's just me, myself and I today, huh?" Brittany said.

Megan's note said around 3:30 (PM), they'd come find her for a big surprise.

"...Somehow...I don't think I want to be around for this surprise..."

'_Maybe I should..."_

"Hey Brittany! There you are!" Sora and Riku came up to her.

"Eh? F-Futari-tomo..." Brittany said.

"I told you we'd find her." Riku said.

"Megan sent us to get you." Sora said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"...Nothing. Just thinking about what a bad best friend I am." Brittany said.

"Well, I think we know how to cheer you up." Sora said. "Megan's got that surprise ready for you."

"S-Surprise? I-I-I'm not..." Brittany tried to protest, but Sora grabbed her hand.

"Come on!"

"M-Matte!"

Sora and Riku had-more or less-dragged Brittany to the convention room where the others were.

"Here we are." Riku said.

"W-Wait you two!" Brittany said.

"Ready-Set-!" Sora said. "Go!" On 'Go', Sora and Riku opened the room doors.

"K-Kyah!" Brittany squealed.

( * POP! *) Some party crackers went off, spreading confetti.

"E-Eh?"

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Bri-Chan!" The Ojamajos said.

"Happy Birthday, Brittany!" Kairi, Sora and Riku said.

"B...B-Birthday?" Brittany said. "F-For real?"

"Well, you told us it was today since the trip started." Momoko stated.

"Uhh Y-Yeah, I did say that..."

"Were you surprised?" Doremi said.

"U-Uh-Huh."

"Sorry we kept out of the loop, but it was Meg-Chan's idea." Aiko said.

"Meg-Chan?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise to perk you up after what happened yesterday." Jou-Sama said.

"She really wanted to do that?" Brittany said.

"Mochiro desu!" Megan said. She held up a tray that held a lovely strawberry cheesecake.

"Meg...Chan."

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Bri-Chan. I made this just for you, just like you wanted."

"M-M-Meg-Chan...I-I'm sorry! You were right! I was being so annoying about my birthday. I didn't mean to. I was just excited." Brittany said.

"I know. And I told you. I'm sorry and I meant it." Megan said.

"Yeah, I thought you might still be mad, but...I guess...true best friends can't stay mad at each other for very long."

"Un. Now...Blow the candle out, my dear, and make your wish come true!"

Brittany blew out the candle on the cake. Everyone applauded. "Yokata...I...I'm still your friend, Meg-Chan?"

"You have to ask?" Megan winked.

"Bri-Chan, do you want to open your presents now?" Onpu asked.

"Actually...I want to open all my presents...with everyone...on Christmas morning!" Brittany said.

"R-Really?" Aiko said.

"You want to wait then?" Hazuki said.

"Yeah. It's not really fair that I get presents before you guys do." Brittany said.

"Then if that's the case, we'll do that." Anna said.

"Yup." Megan nodded. "Come on guys. Let's eat up!" Everyone was more than happy to get started on that cake.

'_This really was...a Happy Birthday.' _Brittany thought. _'I'm glad I could spend it with everyone.'_

* * *

**Aww Happy Birthday Bri-Chan! I love you!**

**So next chapter, we're getting things done on Christmas Eve. Stay sharp for more.**


	9. Just Before Christmas

Chapter 9: Just Before Christmas.

Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the Disneyland Hotel, everyone, and I mean everyone was stirring about.

The hotel staff were busy getting some last minute decorating done, and decided to enlist the help of the Ojamajos.

Momoko, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Kairi were out and about in the lobby, helping the hotel's dessert chefs sell fully built gingerbread houses to all the guests.

Doremi, Poppu, Hana, and Anna were flying around the grounds, stringing up garlands, tying red ribbons around lampposts and hanging lights to look like icicles.

Jou-Sama and Majorin were up in the suite wrapping up any remaining gifts and placing them beneath the tree-Although, Jou-Sama's wrapping skills left a lot to be desired.

Oddly enough, though, Megan and Sora were nowhere to be seen. Hmm...

Over at the main entrance of the hotel, Yugi and Riku were hanging up some snowflake decorations, to add to the Christmasy flare. But quite randomly—Oh how do I say this? A stray spark of neon orange magic nearly hit them.

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed. "Be careful, would you, Brittany? We don't want you doing any heavy damage."

"I just don't know what went wrong, okay?" Brittany said. Let's just say magic does not make everything easier.

"Yeah...That's a mystery." Riku said, hanging up a few more snowflakes.

"Sugoi! Great work, you guys!" Brittany said, pulling a candy cane out of nowhere. Yugi and Riku gave her a stare as she sucked on it. "...Oh! Sorry. You guys want one?"

"S-Sure..." Yugi said, cautiously taking a candy cane.

"No, thanks. I-I'm good." Riku said.

"Looks like we're done here." Brittany said. "I'm gonna see if the others need any help."

"Uhh...Good luck with that." Yugi said.

Brittany went over into the grounds. Yugi and Riku went over into the lobby.

"Hey, girls. Working hard or hardly working?" Riku said to the five girls selling gingerbread houses.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kairi said.

"Have you seen Megan?" Yugi said. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"We saw her with Sora not too long ago." Onpu said. "They went into the room where we had Brittany's birthday party."

"What are they doing in there?"

"We dunno." Aiko said, shrugging. "Meg-Chan said it was a secret."

"And that it was something for the Christmas concert." Momoko said. "So I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Well then, looks like we won't be seeing her for a while." Yugi said. "I need to ask Mickey about something. I'll be back later."

"See ya!" "Later!" "Bye!" The girls said.

"I'll be around if you girls need me." Riku said, going off on his own way.

* * *

Well, just as the girls said, Megan and Sora were rehearsing something for tomorrow's Christmas concert. All I can really tell you is...It's some kind of song and dance routine.

Megan showed Sora the song and the dance routine she wanted to do. They started off by going through the dance, step-by-step, without the music.

It took a good while-Like a few hours, at the very least, but soon Megan was sure they could do the dance with the music.

After going through the dance with the music a few more times, Sora had had enough. He dropped to the ground with a 'phew!'

Megan held out her hand and grinned.

"I know, I know." Sora said. "Again."

"Actually I was gonna ask, you wanna grab something to eat?" Megan said. "I'm starving!"

"Heh, you read my mind!"

Their rehearsal was done, so it was time for some lunch.

"Wua! Everyone did a great job with all the decorating." Megan said, impressed by her friends's job.

"Now it definitely feels like Christmas here." Sora said.

"Glad you like it!" Doremi said.

"Hey, Doremi-Chan!" Megan said. "Looks like you're all done with the décor."

"Thanks. What were you and Sora-Kun doing?"

"Oh nothing really." Sora said.

"Eh? Come on, Onii-Chan! Tell us! Tell us!" Hana said.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Right now, we were just gonna grab some lunch." Megan said. "Care to join us?"

"Gomen ne, demo, I have some present wrapping to do." Doremi said.

"And knowing, Doremi, she'll need a little help." Poppu said.

"Watch it you."

"It's okay. My wrapping skills are nothing short of sloppy." Megan said.

"I'll join you. It is lunchtime, anyway." Anna said.

"Hana-Chan's hungry too." Hana said.

"We'll see you later." "Ja ne!" Doremi and Poppu said.

"What about Hazuki-Chan-Tachi?" Megan said.

"They're still in the lobby selling gingerbread houses." Anna said. "I think they should be done soon enough."

"I hope they save one of those houses for us." Sora said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yugi got back to the hotel after meeting up with Mickey. He arrived at the room at the same time as Megan did.

"Ah, Megan. Glad I ran into you." Yugi said.

"Yugi-Kun! I was just wondering about you." Megan said. "Riku Onii-Chan said you went to see Mickey Papa."

"Oh he told you that, did he?"

"Heh heh. So what's up?"

"Since the Queen and Majorin are going out tonight, I wanted to...W-Well, take you out for dinner, spend some time with just you, y'know?"

"...Un! I'd love that, Yugi-Kun!" Megan nodded.

"Great! That's why I went to Mickey." Yugi said. "He set up reservations for us at 4:30 (PM)."

"Hountou ni? Where are you taking me?" Megan asked.

"It's a secret."

"Eh? You're only saying that!"

"Just meet me downstairs after 4:00. You'll see then."

"Okay, okay." Megan said. She headed back into the room.

"Is that right?" Brittany said. "Yugi-Kun's taking you out on a Christmas Eve date?"

"Were you evesdropping? !" Megan snapped.

"No, not really. I just happened to hear it, I swear."

"I think that's really sweet of him." Anna said.

"Well, we try to spend time with just the two of us on these adventures." Megan said. "That's why I love him."

* * *

By that evening, the hustle and bustle began to wind down. The lights around the grounds started to light things up, and a soft evening breeze blew around.

It was a quarter after 4:00 (PM) and outside the Fantasy Tower, Yugi was waiting for Megan.

'_It's weird. I can't remember the last time I took Megan out on a date like this.' _Yugi thought. _'At least Riku and I are on good terms, otherwise I probably wouldn't have gotten a chance to ask Megan about tonight.'_

"Yugi-Kun." There was Megan. She was all dressed up in a lovely dark blue blouse, tan pants, dressy black shoes and-instead of wearing a fedora-she had a cute snowflake barrette in her hair. "It's umm...not too much, is it?"

"No, no, you look pretty. And that snowflake is quite fitting." Yugi said.

"Actually...Riku Onii-Chan gave it to me. He said he was gonna give it to me as my Christmas gift. But Brittany said something about our date to everyone, so, you can guess..."

"Then in that case, Riku has very good tastes."

"Un! Oh, and this is for you." Megan gave Yugi a small gift tied with a white ribbon. "Your Christmas Eve gift!" This was Megan's favorite Christmas tradition, hands down. On Christmas Eve, they would always open one gift signified by a white ribbon.

"Aw, thanks Megan. And now I feel bad that you have to wait til tomorrow for my gift."

"Yugi-Kun, as long as I'm with you, what else do I really need?"

"True, true. Well, shall we?"

"Oh yes, we shall!"

"Mickey told me about this little steakhouse restaurant on the hotel property." Yugi said.

"Oh I know that place! I had breakfast there once!" Megan said. "Papa made a good choice for us."

"Yup. What about the Queen and Majorin? Where did they go for their date?"

"Etto ne...They went to Club 33. It's a private restaurant in New Orleans Square."

"Club 33? Sounds fancy."

"You have no idea."

Club 33 is located somewhere in the Disneyland Park, in the middle of New Orleans Square. It really is a club, an exclusive club no less. You have to be a member in order to get in, and there is a waiting list for people who wish to become a member of the Club. Of course, even if you are a member, you do need to make reservations in advance. Well, the only reason Jou-Sama and Majorin got in is due to a few connections they have, so what happened with them is actually behind closed doors...

As for the restaurant Megan and Yugi went to...it seems I've forgotten the name, but it is located somewhere at the Disneyland hotel.

* * *

As the evening went by, Hana was looking out from the balcony in her room up to the dark sky.

You couldn't really see the stars, as all the lights from the shopping district prevented this. At least the moon was clear in sight.

"Hmmm..." Hana sighed.

"Whatcha doin', Hana-Chan?" Sora said. He stood next to her. "Are you waiting for Santa?"

"Puhh puhh..."

"Didn't I tell you before?" Megan-who had just got back from her date-said. "Santa won't come here if you stay up all night."

"No. Hana-Chan wishes it wasn't so hot in California." Hana said. "Then maybe it could snow for Christmas."

"Huh. You got a point." Sora said. "It doesn't even snow on the Islands."

"You two..." Megan said. "Snow in California, eh? Then I know just the thing to watch tonight."

"What?"

"Nani nani, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana asked.

Megan went back into the room and grabbed the TV remote. She flipped the TV onto Disney Channel. "Now let's see if it's on...Aha! It is on!" She said. " 'The Ultimate Christmas Present'."

"Oh! That's about the two girls who used Santa's weather machine to make it snow in California, right?"

"That's right. It's my favorite Disney Channel Christmas movie."

Megan and Hana sat on the floor in front of the beds. Sora plopped onto the bed near them, lying on his stomach.

"Ney, Riku Onii-Chan, watch the movie with us, onegai?" Hana said.

As usual, Riku was curled up on the couch. Normally, he would've said 'No' to Hana, but instead he sat on the floor next to her.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Megan said. "These are for you guys." She handed them each a present with a white ribbon.

"What's this for, Megan?" Riku said.

"It's not Christmas yet." Sora said.

"A little something to tide you over until tomorrow morning, ney?" Megan said.

"Hana-Chan knows this!" Hana said. "Megan Onee-Chan used to do this with her human family, right?"

"That's right."

"Hey, Megan?" Sora said. "Do you ever...miss being with your human family?"

The question had caught Megan off guard a little. "...Yes. Sometimes I do wish I stayed a normal girl." Megan said. "Sometime I wish I still lived with them. Okaa-San, Otou-San, Mary Onee-Chan..."

"..."

"Demo ne you and the others are part of my family too. And I couldn't ask for more."

"Megan Onee-Chan!" Hana hugged Megan's arm.

Sora smiled and gently ruffled his sister's hair.

With that little moment, the quartet watched the movie.

But...once the movie was all said and done, they were conked out.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter down.**

**Next time, we wrap it all up with our Christmas Concert! Stay Sharp!**


	10. The True Magic of Christmas

Chapter 10: The True Magic of Christmas.

Finally! Finally, that most wonderful day of all the year had arrived at last. Christmas was officially here.

"Minna! Minna! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Hana yelled. "Come on! Come on! Hana-Chan wants to open presents now!"

"Hana-Chan...give us a minute..." Megan muttered. She is just not a morning person, even on a day like Christmas.

"I got her." Riku scooped up Hana and carried her out. "We'll meet you up in the suite."

"You do that..." Megan said.

* * *

Up in the suite, the gang commenced with the opening of presents.

Megan and Kairi came out of the small kitchen with trays of breakfast pastries.

"Hai, Minna, we've got cinnamon rolls and sticky buns freshly baked fresh!" Megan said.

"Nice and hot from the oven!" Kairi said.

"Arigato!" "Thanks you two!" "Thank you." "Thanks!" The others said, taking the rolls.

"All right who's idea was this?" Riku said. One of the presents he got was...A My Little Pony Rainbow Dash figure.

"It was Brittany's idea!" Yugi and Sora said.

Brittany just grinned. "I'm gonna ask you one more time." She said. Then she yelled out, **"You got a problem with ponies? !"**

"Oh Sora, I love this!" Kairi said. Sora gave her a picture frame in the shape of a Paopu fruit.

"I knew you would." Sora said.

"Aw, thanks Poppu. This is great!" Doremi said. Poppu gave her a Minnie Mouse Vinylmation figure that looked like a cupcake.

"You're welcome, Onee-Chan." Poppu said.

"This is from me, Megan." Yugi said, giving Megan a small gift box.

"What's this?" Megan asked, unwrapping the gift. She gasped at the contents. It was a Kingdom Crown necklace, like Sora's, but it was golden and had sapphires-Megan's birthstone-on it. "Oh my...Y-Yugi-Kun."

"Once I saw it, I just had to get it for you."

"Yugi-Kun." Megan said, tearing up a little. "I love it! Arigato!"

"Put it on, Megan! Let's see how it looks on you." Sora said.

"Un!" Megan nodded. She stood in front of a mirror and put on her new necklace. "...Wua!"

"It's very cute, Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Now you and Sora-Kun match!" Anna said.

"Ney, Minna, there's one more gift here." Momoko said. It was a pretty big box. "It's for all of us."

"Let Hana-Chan open it!" Hana said, tearing off the wrapping paper. Then the box...Started to move. "Are?"

Something popped out of the box, knocking over Hana!

"Pao~!"

"Eh? Pao-Chan!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana-Tan!" Pao-Chan was in the box!

"Dodo!" "Rere!" "Mimi!" "Fafa!" "Lolo!" "Nini!" "Toto!" And even the Ojamajos' fairies!

"Hello!" "Hello!" "Hello~!" Even Nana, Riri and Nina!

"And our fairies!" Onpu said.

"What about us?" And last was Majo Rika, Lala and Baba.

"Bunyu-Chan!" Poppu said, grabbing Majo Rika.

"Y-Y-Yes! Uhh Merry Christmas, girls!" Majo Rika said.

"What are you all doing here?" Megan said.

"What do yo think? We're here to celebrate Christmas!" Nana said.

"We wanted to be with you today!" Riri said.

"Oh Riri, this is such a nice present." Brittany said.

"Who was that present from anyway?" Aiko asked.

"Etto ne...the tag says...It's from Riku-Kun!" Hazuki said.

"Hountou ni? !" Doremi said.

"Wua! Riku Onii-Chan arigato!" Hana said, jumping on Riku.

"Arigato-Pao Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"Un. This is a great present." Anna said.

"I'm glad we can be together today, Anna-Chan!" Nina said.

"Me too. Thanks so much, Riku-Kun." Anna said. Then she looked up. "...Oh no...Is that mistletoe?"

"Toto to tototo!" Toto was holding up the mistletoe.

"...That's not funny Toto." Anna said. Then, unexpectedly, Riku actually gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Why he did that, I've no clue, but perhaps someone-Brittany-may have let something slip. Anna blushed hard. Her face was redder than a red delicious apple.

"Anna-Chan, are you blushing?" Megan said, teasingly. The others let out a friendly laugh.

'_...How embarassing...Demo ne...It feels so nice.' _Anna thought, smiling a little.

* * *

That afternoon, the Christmas festivities in Disneyland were well underway.

"Hello everybody!" Mickey greeted the gang. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mickey Mouse!" The Ojamajos said.

"Oh Merry Christmas to all of you." Minnie said. "It's always good to see everyone together."

"And it's always good to see you too." Jou-Sama said, giving Mickey and Minnie a hug.

"Too bad Oswald's not here." Yugi said.

"Aw don't worry. Oswald and Ortensia are handling the party at Disney World in Florida." Mickey said.

"At least he won't be left out of the fun." Majorin said.

They were all wearing their own Christmas outfits. Majorin was wearing a Santa version of her uniform. Jou-Sama was dressed up in a reindeer version of her dress. Riku and Kairi, however, were wearing winter versions of their KHII outfits.

"Thanks for all those cookies, too." Goofy said.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Kairi said. "We just wanted to share all those cookies with you."

"So where's Megan and Sora?" Donald asked.

"We don't know!" Yugi said. "All we know is they were doing something for the Christmas concert."

"We haven't seen them since we got to the park." Brittany said.

Then they heard some music playing over the speakers.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Riku said.

Everyone turned to the stage and saw Megan!

Meg: _**Ding Dong! Nanairo neiro kirei kibou Rainbow**_

_**Makenai! Kokoro ni hibikiau! Orchestra! Ojamajo!**_

Megan was dancing solo to a song. But right on 'Ojamajo!' Sora jumped on stage beside her. They were also wearing their Christmas outfits. (Sora's wearing his outfit from Christmas Town if you've been playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix version!)

_**Akiramecha Song Song Song kikoeru desho?**_

_**PICHIKAATO no hazumu kimochi**_

_**Hora kyomi Sing Sing namida PIANISHIMO**_

_**Egao Legato**_

_**Hitori de wa narasenai**_

_**Genki no onpu tomo no riff shitara**_

_**Ooiri manin de shirazu ni kokoro**_

_**Sharp! Sharp! Sharp!**_

"It's Meg-Chan and Sora-Kun!" Anna said.

_**Mae muite (Sora: Smile! Suite Ojamajo)**_

_**Arukidasou (Skip! Suite Ojamajo)**_

_**Kujikenai sono hitomi ni ai yadoru IDOL**_

_**Ding Dong! Nanairo neiro hikaru kibou Rainbow**_

_**Zettai! Asu mo waratteru! Minna issho ni!**_

_**Sora miage (Friends! Suite Ojamajo)**_

_**Te wo tsunagou (Team! Suite Ojamajo)**_

_**I NOTE (ai no oto) wo kanadei**_

_**Kiai waki ai ai**_

_**Ding Dong! Nanairo neiro kirei kibou Rainbow**_

_**Makenai! Kokoro ni hibikiau! Orchestra! Ojamajo!**_

The audience let out a good round of applause.

"There you are!" Momoko said. "So THAT'S what you two were doing yesterday."

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Megan said. "Just think of it as our Christmas present for everyone."

"Aw gosh, it's a great present, Megan." Mickey said.

"Heh heh, Merry Christmas Mickey Papa, Aunt Minnie!" Megan said. She hopped off the stage to give Mickey and Minnie a big hug.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora jumped offstage and nearly knocked over Donald and Goofy. "Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Aww, thanks Sora." Donald said.

"Merry Christmas! A-Hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Hana-Tan and Pao-Tan have a Christmas present for everyone too-Pao!" Pao-Chan said.

"Yup! It's a good present!" Hana said. _"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"What's she doing?" Brittany said.

"_Make it snow, make it snow, make it snow for everyone in Disneyland!"_

Hana's magic conjured up some clouds over the park. That's when...It started to lightly snow.

"Oh! Yuki da!" Poppu said. (Translation: It's snowing!)

"Wow!" "Cool!" "It's really snowing!" The park guests started talking.

"Awesome!" Aiko said.

"Try to catch snowflakes with your tongue!" Momoko said.

"Aw, Hana-Chan, this is such a sweet present." Megan said. She twirled around as the snowflakes decorated her hair.

"Sugoi!" Hazuki said.

"This is so lovely." Onpu said, catching a snowflake on her mitten.

"It's a great present, Hana-Chan." Doremi said. "Thank you!"

"Mamas, Minna, daisuki!" Hana said.

"Pao-Tan Minna daisuki mo-Pao!" Pao-Chan said. (Rough translation: Pao-Tan loves everyone too!)

"Now this...is what I'd call true Christmas magic." Majorin said. "Wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

"Un. Without a doubt." Jou-Sama said, giving Majorin a kiss on the lips.

**(That song I just used here is called "Kibou Rainbow", it's the second ending song from Suite PreCure. I know it's not an Ojamajo song, it's not a Christmas song, but I think it matches!)**

* * *

But that's not the end!

"You know, a lot of us grew up thinking that Christmas is all about the presents." Brittany said. "But it's not about silly little gifts. It's about the feeling you get when you give them to your dearest friends. To quote, "what really counts is the act of giving the gift"."

"Un. And whether it's Christmas or even a birthday or whatever you celebrate wherever you are," Anna said, "as long as you've got your friends, then presents don't seem like such a big deal. That's what everyone figures out as we grow and learn. The real Christmas magic is in all of our hearts."

"And as long as we have that magic, we can keep that Christmas feeling going on and on throughout the year." Megan said. "So it doesn't matter if you give someone a gift or not. When you've got your friends, your family, and all these feelings, everyday can be as special as Christmas."

"We understand what the true magic of Christmas is! This feeling will never leave our hearts!" Anna, Brittany and Megan said. "Music yo! START!"

**("Ojamajo De BANBAN Christmas Remix Version" By Maho Dou playing)**

As the music started up, the Ojamajos stepped out in rhythm onto the stage.

Ojamajos: _**Atoha dare mo sasowa naine **_

_**Go[5] ninyoreba GO-KI-GE-N! **_

_**Dokidoki suru? Wakuwaku suru? **_

_**Watashitachi no JI-KA-N-YO! **_

_**Komari goto dattara makasetene **_

_**Tokui no mahou dene **_

_**BANBAN! BANBAN! yattsukechau **_

_**BINBIN! (BINBIN!) BINBIN! (BINBIN!) **_

_**KAIKETSU da yo HEI! **_

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama datte **_

_**Watashitachi ga ICHIBAN jyuu **_

_**Donna DOAMO oshi-riga-tsukkaenai HOI! **_

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama dakedo **_

_**Yume mitai no mo ICHIBAN dakara **_

_**Makase toite **_

_**BANBAN! (BANBAN!) BANBAN! (BANBAN!) **_

_**Koredemo majyodamonne HEI!**_

Sleeping Beauty Castle lit up with it's own Christmas lights: Blue lights that looked like icicles. Even the lamppost lining Main Street lit up in time to the song.

The Ojamajos encouraged the audience to clap along to the beat.

_**Atoha nani mo kinishinaide **_

_**Go[5] ningireba GO-O-KA-N! **_

_**Ukiuki suru? Harahara suru? **_

_**Totte oki no BA-ME-N-YO! **_

_**Heyoni goto dattara hanashi dene **_

_**Hayani no mahou dene **_

_**BANBAN! BANBAN! tatatsukechau **_

_**BINBIN! (BINBIN!) BINBIN! (BINBIN!) **_

_**Tantan da yo HEI! **_

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama datte **_

_**Watashitachi ga ICHIBAN pinana **_

_**Sensei datte ode-kou-tsutsukechau HOI! **_

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama dakedo **_

_**Asu mitai no mo ICHIBAN dakara **_

_**Yokibi bikuyo **_

_**BANBAN! (BANBAN!) BANBAN! (BANBAN!) **_

_**Mato dakedo akesoitte HAI!**_

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pippito Puurito Hogarakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_Pippililato Polonato Suroyakani!"_

"_Pallon Parapon Pikarakani!"_

"_Pokarana Popolonu Nyanakani!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE! Christmas Fireworks light up Disneyland!"_

With a pop and a crack, the Disneyland skyline was graced with beautiful Christmas themed fireworks.

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama datte **_

_**Watashitachi ga ICHIBAN jyuu **_

_**Donna DOAMO oshi-riga-tsukkaenai HOI! **_

_**Oojyama-oojyama-oojyama dakedo **_

_**Yume mitai no mo ICHIBAN dakara **_

_**Makase toite **_

_**BANBAN! (BANBAN!) BANBAN! (BANBAN!) **_

_**Koredemo majyodamonne HEI!**_

The audience bursted with applause as the girls did a cute ending dance.

At the end of the song, everyone posed on stage with Megan, Sora, Hana and Riku in the middle. Brittany, Anna, Doremi, Hazuki and Momoko stood beside Megan. Kairi, Poppu, Onpu and Aiko stood beside Sora. Jou-Sama, Majorin, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy posed in the very back.

"Everybody in every world, have a Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas from all your friends at Maho Dou!**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story to the very end, no matter how terrible it was! But now, it's time for me to move on to the next story!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from MegChan and all of us in ToonTown~!**


End file.
